


Ganging Up on the Sun

by 64907



Series: Elevator to the Moon [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Heist, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outer Space, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space pirate Matsumoto Jun has to work with someone of the same calibre to pull off the biggest scheme that would ensure his retirement. The problem: his past encounter with Sakurai Sho hadn't ended on friendly terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sakurai. After seeing Come Back to Me in HD I knew this had to be done. Obviously a sequel to [Elevator to the Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4901437/chapters/11241481) so it will only make sense if you've read that one. Sho's pirate garb is his costume for the Kokoro no Sora PV, as used by sandra in her amazing graphic. All my love to Angel for looking over. ♥
> 
> This is also on [Livejournal](http://64907.livejournal.com/21442.html).

**En route to the Volans Star System:**  
  
"No," Jun says, immediately after Nino forwards him the information.  
  
In the right lower corner of the screen, he catches Nino smirking. "Why not? He's as good as you are, and knowing you, only the best are able to steal something from you."  
  
Jun clenches his jaw for a moment, trying to rein in his temper. Nino's just rubbing salt to the wound as usual. "I will kill him the next time I see him and I'm not a murderer. But I will kill him, so no. Not him. And why aren't you upset about him taking the key away?"  
  
Nino only laughs. "In this business, either the other party gets it or I do. I'm actually thankful he stole it from you, Jun-kun. You see, after 'the artifact' was sold in the black market, the Corvinian government ordered an intergalactic manhunt for the one who has it. The richest man in the universe—or should I say formerly ‘the richest man in the universe’—is nothing but a dead man with his assets scattered to his beneficiaries."  
  
Jun frowns. "They killed him?"  
  
Nino merely tilts his head. "And the Corvinians are now on the hunt for one Sakurai Sho, though they only want him alive and not dead."  
  
"Alive so that they can kill him themselves," Jun concludes, and Nino just hums. Sergeant Mizuhara wasn’t lying when she told him its value. "'The artifact' was that important to them?"  
  
"Apparently yes, which is why I'm grateful he stole it from you. Or else I'd be the dead guy and you're the one going into hiding. We don't want that." Nino smiles sweetly, almost deceivingly innocent.  
  
Jun leans back on his chair, eyeing the file Nino sent to him in distaste. "I still don't understand why I have to work with him if he’s supposed to be hiding. I don’t think he’s necessary. I got out of the Phoenix Prison with no problem. I stole that crown for you years ago. I don't see what's so difficult about cracking a vault."  
  
Nino's smile doesn't falter. "That's exactly why you need him, Jun-kun."  
  
Jun's confusion must be obvious in his face because Nino grins wider. "I need him for what? Cut the bullshit, Ninomiya, and get to the fucking point."  
  
"You need him in order to crack that vault," Nino says, now examining his cuticles in a disinterested manner.  
  
Jun really hated when Nino made him work for it. Nino's file only consisted of the promised pay, split 50-50 if he and Sakurai manage to pull the job off. Nino's after an item the black market refers to as the 'The Seven'. The file Jun has doesn't have the necessary details because he is yet to accept, and also because Nino likes withholding information until Jun milks it from him.  
  
"And why," Jun begins, his patience rapidly depleting, "do I need him to open a safe?"  
  
"Well," Nino says, stalling. His knowing smirk is something Jun never wants to see again. If Nino only liked to move his body as much as he liked money, he would have made a good competitor for Jun. Another one he'd hate, no doubt.  
  
"That's because the vault belongs to his father."  
  
\--  
  
**Somewhere in the Volans Star System:**  
  
Jun's not entirely sure which one is weirder: the fact that Sakurai's agreeing to steal from his own father or that Nino got Jun to agree that he's not going to try to kill Sakurai until the item is in Nino's hands.  
  
Nino has always been persuasive and clever, and quite honestly, Jun was surprised that Nino wasn't the one paying Sakurai the last time they were after the same job. For a moment there he thought Nino was employing them both—which was a very Nino thing to do.  
  
"I'm hurt," Nino said when Jun confronted him about it. "Though I'd be honest, I was thinking of employing him too because I like seeing your face when you realize that it's a win-win for me. Unfortunately, someone already got to him before I did."  
  
Jun snorted. "So you were planning to employ him at the same time."  
  
"It crossed my mind, yes," Nino affirmed, grinning at him.  
  
Now, with him in Volans and enjoying Nino's hospitality of expensive wine and tasty cuisine, Nino's bargaining for Sakurai's life like they're old friends.  
  
"You can stun him as soon as he walks through that door," Nino says, gesturing to the automated doors of his office slash function hall, "but don't kill him. Not yet at least."  
  
"Should've known you'd see to it that you've got this Seven-thing in your hands before you let me settle my score with him." Jun shakes his head, picking at his teeth for stray bits of meat. "How did you get him to agree to this?"  
  
Nino smiles, his fingers steepled in front of him. "That's the interesting thing about this, Jun-kun. He's on top of the wanted list because of the Corvinians so it was a given that he’d only accept jobs that interested him regardless of how much the other businessmen were willing to pay him. He refused them all, that is, until I told him I had a proposition for him."  
  
Jun rolls his eyes, already imagining how self-absorbed Sakurai is with all his playing hard-to-get antics. "And he listened to you? While he snubbed everybody else?"  
  
"Oh no," Nino denies, waving his hand. "He snubbed me too, that is, until I mentioned your name. Guess you left quite an impression on him. He wasn't answering any of my transmissions until I casually let slip that someone named Matsumoto Jun was also considering the offer."  
  
Jun glares at Nino. "You only offered me this job _after_ you're sure he's on board."  
  
"And that's because I know you're only going to accept _once_ he's on board." Nino points to his temple cockily. "And now we have the both of you trying to get 'The Seven' for me. Higher chances of success, wouldn’t you agree, considering that we have the son working with us?"  
  
Jun's reply to that is cut short by Nino's AI informing them of someone standing right outside the door. Nino shoots him a smug grin before granting authorization for the doors to open.  
  
Jun's hand is on his phaser the moment the doors swoosh open, and Nino has to grab his wrist immediately to prevent him from pulling it out of its holster.  
  
Sakurai has the gall to smirk when he meets Jun's eyes. He didn't even look at Nino, and Jun really wants to land a good one on him just for old times' sake.  
  
"I changed my mind, Nino," Jun says, though he's not looking at Nino when he says it, "I think I'm going to kill him."  
  
Nino's grip on him tightens, though his smile never wavers. “Not yet, I said. Let him hear us out first.”  
  
Jun’s tongue is against his cheek. He’s finally seeing Sakurai in his usual space pirate garb, which is nothing like Jun’s signature jacket and sparkly boots. Sakurai’s wearing a pair of boots that ran up his calves, a pair of leather pants, and a long dark coat over a black v-neck top. There’s a sash tied on his waist and he’s so elaborately dressed in a way that annoys Jun.  
  
“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ninomiya-san,” Sho says politely, inclining his head towards Nino. Then his gaze moves back to Jun, and Jun’s fingers really itch for his phaser but Nino’s grip isn’t relenting.  
  
Sho smiles, showing off his perfect teeth. “Hello, Jun. I see you didn’t heed my advice.” He’s grinning at the sight of Jun’s boots under the table.  
  
Jun wants to punch his pretty face. “The only thing that’s stopping me from shooting you is Nino right here.”  
  
Sho hums. “I am aware.” He moves towards them, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs across Jun and Nino. He doesn’t look away from Jun and he doesn’t lose the smile. “You have a penchant for knocking me out each time we meet.”  
  
At Jun’s right, Nino’s laughing, and Jun feels so betrayed. “I’m going to shoot you after I shoot him,” Jun tells Nino, whose grip on him tightens minutely as he reaches over to pat Jun on the thigh.  
  
“There, there, Matsumoto-san. Let’s discuss the job first, then you two can get reacquainted for all I care.” Nino leans a little towards him, lowering his voice as he continues, “Come on, Jun-kun. At least let me get the ball rolling.”  
  
Jun acquiesces, and only because Nino rarely asks him in this way. “Fine, but you’re making it up to me later,” he says at the corner of his mouth, and he doesn’t miss Nino’s grin.  
  
Nino pats his thigh twice before straightening up. “I’m honored you accepted this invitation, Sho-san, especially when there’s an intergalactic manhunt going on.”  
  
“You promised me good food and good wine on top of giving me a job. I’ve been lying low for months because of the manhunt. Keep talking, Ninomiya-san, so I can decide if this job is exactly what I need,” Sho answers, reaching out to pour himself a glass of Nino’s expensive wine.  
  
“In Dorado, there’s a vault under your family name,” Nino says, foregoing the theatrics for once. “Inside that vault is, I’m sure you’ve heard, ‘The Seven’, the most coveted item in the black market since ‘the artifact’ is now a thing of the past. Obviously I want it because everyone wants it. I, however, acknowledge that I can’t just hire a nobody to get to that vault.”  
  
Sho sips calmly at his wine, but his eyes are narrowed and calculating. His earring gleams when he tilts his head like he considers. “And what’s Jun’s role in this job if you only need a Sakurai to get you to my father’s vault?” He doesn’t deny the association, and Jun catches Nino smiling at that.  
  
“I need your brains to crack that vault, Sho-san. But before you get to crack it, you need steady hands that would get you through whatever intricate traps your father set up as soon as he realized that he has the biggest treasure of the universe.” Nino points to Jun. “That’s where he comes in.”  
  
“I can pilot just fine,” Sho counters, but Nino only shoots him a smug grin.  
  
“I’m sure you can, but unless you’re someone who managed to escape a high-security prison with only scratches on the ship’s plating as evidence, I’m not taking your word on how good you are.” Nino inclines his head in apology. “Call it insurance.”  
  
Sho takes another sip of the wine, licking his lips. Jun meets Sho’s eyes and he can see the undeniable amusement in them. “He manually flew his ship through a spacecraft crash just to retrieve a pod,” Sho says, smiling wider when Jun’s eyes narrow at the memory. “So yes, I think I know what kind of skill he has, Ninomiya-san.”  
  
“Then you acknowledge that you need him,” Nino finishes. “That makes my job easier. I’ve forwarded the technicalities of the job to you both. Should you choose to accept, I promise a twenty percent additional pay if you deliver it five days before the specified deadline.”  
  
“And if we deliver it a week ahead?” Sho asks, twirling the wine glass in his hand. He sounds so confident and cocky, but Jun can’t really blame him. He’s got a reputation.  
  
“Twenty-five,” Nino answers quickly, without batting an eyelid. “Along with my utmost gratitude.”  
  
Sho nods, then his eyes flit to Jun’s. “You haven’t said anything. You’re that eager to kill me?”  
  
Jun wants to do many things to Sho if he’s going to be honest. Killing him is the most tempting option, but stunning him senseless sounds inviting too.  
  
Then there’s the way Sho’s looking at him, the same way he had looked at Jun back when Jun had him strapped to a chair and under his mercy, and of course Jun also wants to do something about that.  
  
“I don’t trust you,” Jun says for the second time in Sho’s face. “I’m certain you’re going to find a way to lock me in that vault and take that item for yourself so you can have everything Nino’s willing to shell out for its exchange.”  
  
“And I’m sure that the moment I board your ship you’re going to find a way to get me off it via airlock.” Sho finishes his wine, thumbing at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t trust you either, but if you’re thinking I’m going to lock you in my father’s vault, you thought wrong.”  
  
Sho peers at him under his lashes, and when he speaks, his voice is lower, like they’re alone and Nino’s not here to see all of this. “The only reason I went here is that I wanted to see you. I’m not trapping you in a safe.”  
  
Jun’s honestly flattered, and if Nino’s smirk is anything to go on, Nino’s either flattered on his behalf or just enjoying the show. “I still don’t trust you, Sakurai. And I don’t think I ever will.”  
  
Sho actually looks hurt at that, but Jun’s sure it’s just acting. “I keep my promises whenever I’m with you.” Sho gestures to the phaser strapped to Jun’s belt. “And so I promise: if I accept this job and end up working with you, I won’t take the item for myself nor do away with you until the job’s over. I don’t double-cross my partners.”  
  
Jun doubts that. He himself has done that in the past. There’s a reason Asami would shoot him once she sees him. Instead of replying however, he turns to Nino.  
  
“I need time to think.”  
  
Nino simply nods, patting him on the thigh twice. “Take all the time you need.”  
  
\--  
  
“He really likes you,” Nino says, when Jun has Nino making it up to him much, much later in the quarters Nino provided him with.  
  
“He likes me because he managed to steal something from me,” Jun grunts, holding Nino’s head in place. Nino’s on his knees, letting him dictate the tempo and use his mouth. Jun has one hand tangled in Nino’s hair and another gripping Nino’s chin tight.  
  
He lets the tip of his cock graze Nino’s lips, leaving them glistening with his precome. “He likes me because of my thighs.”  
  
That makes Nino laugh. “Well, not really your best asset, but an asset still. Can’t blame him.”  
  
Nino’s not allowed to use his hands because he’s making it up to Jun. He has them tightly clasped behind his back as Jun guides his head, lets him use his teeth and tongue in order to get Jun’s pants down to his thighs. Nino has successfully let his cock spring free from his underwear, but the zipper of his pants feel a little constricting so he asks Nino to work on removing his clothes as well.  
  
All without using his hands, of course.  
  
“I don’t believe a word he says and I don’t think you should, too,” he whispers, stroking Nino’s scalp as Nino bites on the waistband of his pants to pull them down, only for him to repeat the action on the other side. He does it so slow, and normally, that would cause Jun to lose his erection, but not when he’s seeing the genuine effort on Nino’s face: the tiny beads of sweat running down his temple, the heavy breaths he’s making as he tries to get Jun naked using only his mouth.  
  
Nino’s panting a little when he looks up, his face slightly flushed. It’s a good look between Jun’s legs. “He came all the way from Vespa just to see you. He was never really after the job itself and I know you know that. You’re just stubborn, like always.”  
  
Nino proceeds to continue where he left off after that comment, tugging Jun’s pants down using his teeth. Jun lets him, though once in a while he sneaks a glance towards Nino’s clasped hands, checking if Nino’s adhering to the rules. “He stole from me, Nino.”  
  
By this time Nino has successfully lowered Jun’s pants to his knees, Jun’s cock jutting out and hard. “He’s a pirate, just like you are. I’ve seen the way he looked at you. And I’m telling you, he really likes you.” Nino leans forward, as much as Jun’s grip on his hair allows him, giving the head of Jun’s cock a tiny lick.  
  
“He likes my ass,” Jun says, unable to keep himself from laughing when Nino breaks away just to let out a chuckle.  
  
“Not my favorite part of you, but we all have our preferences.” Nino licks his lips, wetting them thoroughly before lapping up the precome on the tip of Jun’s dick.  
  
Jun inclines his head when Nino meets his eyes, a wordless gesture for him to get started. Nino wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly, before breaking away to lick around the junction where the head meets the shaft. Jun exhales, his grip on Nino’s hair loosening a bit to allow more movement, and this time Nino ducks to trace the vein with his tongue.  
  
Jun can’t help the satisfied moan when Nino finally puts his cock in his mouth. “You really want me to accept, don’t you, Kazu?”  
  
Nino peers at him under his lashes, his lips wrapped around Jun’s dick. If Jun had things his way, Nino would always be like this: on his knees, his mouth on Jun like it’s the only place it belongs, his eyes asking. He likes Nino’s way of doing business, but more than that, Nino’s mouth is really his favorite.  
  
He likes finding things for it to do, to have Nino convince him in a way Nino only can. And since Sakurai Sho is involved in this job, Nino has to do better than his usual methods.  
  
Nino pulls away, a thread of saliva from the tip of Jun’s dick clinging to his bottom lip. Jun buries his fingers in Nino’s hair, bringing Nino back, and he doesn’t let up even when Nino chokes. He checks behind Nino and sees his right hand gripping his other wrist tightly, his left clenched to a fist.  
  
Jun takes a step back to let Nino breathe, and Nino looks at him with eyes glistening. “I really want ‘The Seven’, Jun-kun.” He darts out his tongue and opens his mouth, and Jun’s cock twitches at the eagerness he can see in Nino.  
  
He reaches down to stroke himself lazily, using Nino’s spit as lube. He steps forward, but when Nino tries to lick his cock, he clicks his tongue. “Down,” Jun instructs, his own hand still pumping himself.  
  
Nino smirks before ducking, and Jun lets out a breath when he feels Nino’s tongue on his balls. “If he double-crosses me and I manage to live to tell the tale,” he begins breathlessly, just as Nino opens his mouth wide to suck at his scrotum, “I’m coming after you both.”  
  
“I quite like the sound of that,” Nino murmurs. He then licks up from Jun’s balls to the head of Jun’s cock, tongue swirling at the precome there. “But I don’t think he’ll do that. I know you don’t trust him, but I think he likes you enough that he won’t do away with you permanently.”  
  
“You’re sleeping with him too, Kazu?” he asks, pulling at Nino’s hair to stop him. For now. “Putting that mouth of yours to work?”  
  
“I don’t like his dick that much, even if I haven’t seen it yet,” Nino says. His cheeks are red and his pupils are dilated, and he looks completely under Jun’s mercy that Jun wants to stuff his pretty mouth with his cock and come all over his face. “Though I have to say, he has a great ass.”  
  
“You can sleep with him,” Jun murmurs, painting the sides of Nino’s mouth with his precome. Nino’s tongue darts out eagerly, wanting to taste him, but Jun doesn’t let go of his hair. “I don’t really mind.”  
  
Nino rolls his eyes, and Jun waits for what he has to say. “I know you don’t.” He eyes Jun’s cock pointedly before meeting Jun’s gaze once more. “Can I?”  
  
Jun finally relents with a nod, cupping Nino’s nape to guide him down as he meets him halfway with a thrust. Nino gags and Jun lets him breathe for a moment, but when he ducks his head to take more of Jun in, Jun thrusts again, this time waiting until Nino’s got his throat open and is able to take all of him in.  
  
He strokes Nino’s forehead affectionately. “I’m not letting you come tonight,” he says with a smile. He grins wider when Nino’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Payback for not letting me shoot him in the face when I could have. So if you’re still hard after I come, you know where to go.”  
  
He fucks Nino’s face then, gripping the sides of his head as he chases after his own orgasm. The muscles of Nino’s throat are more than enough to bring him off, and when he’s almost there, he pulls out and circles his hand on the base to prevent himself from coming.  
  
“Can I?” he asks, mimicking the way Nino said it earlier.  
  
Nino licks his lips and opens his mouth as he nods. “On me,” he whispers, and Jun strokes himself to completion, aiming for Nino’s cheeks, his chin, anywhere but his mouth. He keeps his other hand on Nino’s hair to hold him in place as he paints Nino’s face, moaning in satisfaction as he finishes.  
  
When he comes back down and the world rights itself again, Nino looks utterly debauched. His hands are still clasped behind his back, but Jun can see how hard he is, his dick straining in his trousers.  
  
“Computer, locate Sakurai Sho,” Jun orders a little breathlessly. He grins widely when Nino’s AI tells him that Sho’s in the quarters Nino provided him with.  
  
Jun offers Nino his hand, helping him stand up. He doesn’t let Nino wipe his face however. “You know where to go, Kazu,” he says in farewell, even guiding Nino to the doors. “Convince him as you did me.”  
  
“So that’s a yes?” Nino asks, smiling a little.  
  
Jun gives it thought. “I’m in if he is.” He shoves Nino out of his door. “So it’s really up to you.”  
  
\--  
  
Jun’s not really surprised to find that he and Sho are both in when he comes down to the hangar to check on Paradox. He is surprised, however, to find Sho’s spaceship parked right next to his.  
  
“How fast is your ship again?” Sho asks beside him.  
  
Jun doesn’t spare him a glance despite him standing too close. “Factor 4.4 on the average, 7.2 when I floor it.”  
  
He hears Sho hum. “Fast, but not enough.”  
  
That makes Jun quirk an eyebrow. Did Sakurai just insult Paradox? His ship? In his presence? “I caught up with you the last time,” he says as a reminder, remembering how that confrontation went.  
  
Sho smiles, and Jun hates it when it reaches his eyes. “Not really me you’re going after this time, so like it or not, it’s my ship we’re taking.”  
  
“You got any problems with my ship, Sakurai?”  
  
“My father knows my ship,” Sho says calmly, as if Jun’s not getting worked up over his teasing. “The moment he recognizes it’s me, the easier the job will be.”  
  
“You’re saying he’s just going to let us through even if we’re aboard a known pirate spacecraft?” Jun scoffs. “I’d like to believe your father is not stupid. He knows what he has, and with his son being a space pirate, he also knows it’s only a matter of time till his own spawn comes after it.”  
  
Sho turns to face him, expression betraying nothing. Nino must’ve done a really good job last night, seeing as Sho’s here and he’s in, and he’s so patient with Jun in the way that ticks Jun off the most. “Not when his own son is in repentance after so many years, coming home as a changed man.” Sho grins. “I’ve been lying low for months. No one truly knows what happened to me, and there’s talk in Delphinus that I’ve been sucked in a black hole and ended up in an alternate reality.”  
  
“That’s stupid,” Jun says immediately.  
  
Sho just nods. “Still, there are those who speculate that I’m dead. And even if I’m not, there are those who believe that I will be very soon. The Corvinians didn’t really like my participation and vowed to kill me as soon as they get their hands on me. It’s all very convenient for the prodigal son scenario, don’t you think? That I’m coming home because I need a safe house?”  
  
Jun crosses his arms over his chest, not missing the way Sho’s looking at his mouth but deliberately ignoring it. “Who’s your dad exactly? And why does he have what Nino wants?”  
  
“He’s a collector. He keeps things. For a price, of course, but he’s well-known in the galaxy if you want something for safekeeping and don’t want anyone to have it, much less know where it is.”  
  
That, Jun knows. He has read what Nino sent him. The elder Sakurai has a vault-like facility in Dorado, Sho’s home star system, and it’s as tightly guarded as the Phoenix Prison is. Without Aiba or Kou by his side, Jun knows it’s going to be tough to get past through all of that. He’s not sure Sho has the ability to hack into a system that’s supposedly not accessible from the outside.  
  
Which is why the plan is for them to get inside and hack it from there.  
  
“I haven’t been there in years,” Sho admits, smiling at Jun’s frown. “I know the system so you don’t really have to worry about that. But for us to find which vault is this item kept in, we need to do more than just hacking.”  
  
Jun understands now. “So your plan is to act like the prodigal son while trying to collect intel?” He snorts, remembering Ohno. “I know an informant who can get us what Nino couldn’t. I’m certain you have your associates too, but with you being public enemy number one, well, I can only imagine where they are.” He doesn’t bother to mask the smugness in his voice.  
  
“And can you contact this associate of yours? Give us what we need?” Jun senses the disbelief in Sho’s voice and it just spurs him on.  
  
“I can get us there, Sakurai,” he says, closing the distance between him and Sho. “That’s my job anyway. Your job is to crack the safe when I finally get us there.”  
  
Sho wets his lips, not looking away from Jun’s mouth. He steps forward, his chest nearly touching Jun’s. Jun’s a little taller than him so he can see clearly how much Sho wants him. “Always liked your guts, Jun. Frankly one of my favorite things about you,” he murmurs, his voice deep and full of intent. “I’ll get the safe open when it’s time, that’s a promise.”  
  
That’s good enough for Jun. He steps back, ignoring the way Sho blinks in disappointment. “How fast is this ship of yours?”  
  
“Same as yours on the average, though I never really tested flooring her.” Sho smiles when Jun shoots him a look of confusion. “Unlike your heists which usually ended in shootouts and chases, I prefer to keep it discreet. You’re the only one who chased me across the universe.”  
  
“And I caught up with you,” Jun reminds him again. “You never floored her?” Sho shakes his head, and Jun looks up at Take Off, at its white plating with neat green lines tracing its sides. Compared to Paradox, it has a simpler design on the outside.  
  
“I’ve never been in a situation that required it,” Sho supplies. He steps in front of Jun. “But since I am working with you now, I suppose it’d be wise if I let you see what she’s capable of.”  
  
Jun’s aware that Sho knows of Paradox’s capabilities as a ship. He had to be if he was able to activate its emergency evacuation. Sho’s offering him the same now, letting him have a look on his ship. The ship that Jun spent weeks going after.  
  
Odd that it’s now within reach and he can’t do a thing.  
  
“Lead the way then,” Jun says, stretching out his hand in a gesture for Sho to move.  
  
He trudges after Sho until they get to the cockpit, and before Sho can say anything, Jun presses the communications device and calls for Nino.  
  
“Nice to see the both you working together,” is Nino’s greeting for him. He’s still in bed, though Jun’s certain it’s not Nino’s bed. “And? Did you forget something, J? Wanted to say goodbye?”  
  
Jun simply rolls his eyes. No way he’s going to be sentimental about leaving a star system behind. Nino is not Aiba. “I want you to keep your hangar open while I do a test flight on this thing. As soon as I’m sure which ship is faster, we’re leaving.”  
  
Nino presses a couple of buttons on his tablet, and Jun hears the hangar doors opening. “Try not to graze my doors,” Nino reminds him. “This isn’t the Phoenix Prison.”  
  
“Can’t promise anything,” Jun says, ending the transmission with a flick of his finger. He turns to Sho, who watched the whole exchange with his arms crossed as he leans against the captain’s chair.  
  
“Don’t get a scratch on her, Matsumoto,” Sho warns, and even if his tone lacked malice, the seriousness in his eyes is evident.  
  
Jun snorts, taking a seat without asking and checking the settings before adjusting them to his satisfaction. Take Off’s interface is almost akin to Paradox, but if she’s letting someone who’s not Sho fly her, then she’s not as specific as Paradox is. Jun could’ve stolen this ship for himself. “What happened to you calling me Jun?”  
  
“Bring her back in one piece and I’ll do more than just call you that,” Sho whispers, and Jun tries not to squirm when he feels Sho’s breath tickling his ear. Sho reaches up, hand closing over Jun’s on the joystick. Jun doesn’t miss the innuendo, but he lets Sho guide his hand up and down, over and over the control column.  
  
Jun turns his head, his mouth resting right on Sho’s jaw. He hears Sho’s sudden intake of breath and he can’t help smiling. “Then step aside, Sakurai,” he murmurs huskily on purpose, “and let me do it.”  
  
Sho’s fingers slide over his wrist before letting go, and when he steps away, Jun notices his cheeks flushing. Jun simply licks his lips, flicking switches above his head.  
  
“Does she have a name?” he asks conversationally. Paradox’s AI goes by the generic name of ‘computer’ since Jun never really changed her default settings aside from tampering with her voice recognition. He thinks he’d grow more attached to her if he did more.  
  
“She’s going to listen to you,” is what Sho says instead, taking a seat beside him. Unlike Paradox that only has one chair in the cockpit, Sho’s ship has two, though one is smaller than the other. It’s a slightly larger vessel than Jun’s, probably capable of housing more goods than his cargo hold is, but if she’s not faster than Jun’s maximum of 7.2 then she’s of no use.  
  
“Computer, map a roundabout with an ETA of two minutes maximum,” he orders, and he hears a female AI confirm.  
  
Beside him, Sho frowns. “Only two minutes?”  
  
Jun nods, flicking a switch on the communications device. “Nino? Keep the doors open for three minutes.”  
  
Nino laughs at the bottom of the screen. “Stop trying to impress. I told you this is not the Phoenix Prison.”  
  
“And the only way I’ll find out how fast she is if you get the doors closing while we’re still outside,” Jun reasons, not missing the look Sho’s giving him. He turns to Sho with a bored expression. “If I crash your ship, you can have half of what I’m getting from the job.”  
  
Sho said he always liked Jun’s guts. Jun’s using that knowledge now, smiling when he sees Sho understanding. “Nino doesn’t call me ‘hotshot’ for nothing.”  
  
“Actually, your piloting skills are as well known as your uniform,” Sho informs him with a slight laugh. “But if you crash her, you’re definitely paying for the repairs.”  
  
“If,” Jun repeats, setting up the thrusters. “Five percent,” he orders the computer, feeling the craft lift from the ground.  
  
“J, please don’t destroy my doors,” Nino singsongs, and Jun waves him off.  
  
“Buckle up,” he says at the corner of his mouth.  
  
He releases the parking brake abruptly, not giving Sho any additional warning as he maximizes the thrusters. The ship takes off immediately, flying past the doors of the hangar and out into the skies of Nino’s home planet. Jun keeps his eyes on the monitor that indicates the present altitude and speed.  
  
He flicks his wrist around the joystick and the ship makes a quick 90, one that sends Sho to the side. “Do you always pilot this way?” Sho asks, his voice rising in pitch as he holds on to the armrests of his chair.  
  
Not really, but Jun wants to see him panicking. “If you’re expecting a pleasure cruise, Sakurai, you’re in the wrong job.” He smiles. “I told you to buckle up.”  
  
“One minute till my gates close, Jun-kun. If you’re planning something make it quick,” Nino’s voice cuts through. “Or else you’re paying for Sho-chan’s ship and whatever damage you inflict upon my garage.”  
  
Sho-chan. Jun repeats it in his head, laughing slightly. He chooses not to comment on it though. Nino did his job just like Jun asked him to. He flicks off the switch for the emergency autopilot and grins when Sho shoots him a look of surprise.  
  
“Computer, how many seconds?” he asks, powering up to maximum speed. Paradox reached 7.2 when Jun was trying to escape the Phoenix Prison. He’s curious to see how Take Off will do against Nino’s “garage” doors.  
  
“Forty-eight till the gates shut,” she answers him promptly. “Fifteen at maximum.”  
  
Then give me your maximum, Jun thinks, as he switches gears and floors it.  
  
The ship descends faster than Jun expected, but he doesn’t let go of the joystick. He’s pressed against the back of the chair and he keeps his eyes on the monitor indicating distance and time to impact. The speed level continuously climbs, surpassing 6.7 with little trouble and Jun doesn’t let go.  
  
He sees the edges of Nino’s doors almost coming together, and he has to quickly turn the ship to its side just to fit. Doing so sends Sho to the side, nearly falling on Jun, but he catches himself on his seat’s armrest. Jun punches the thrusters one last time and immediately pulls on the parking brake as soon as he’s in the hatch.  
  
“Twelve seconds left,” Nino acknowledges while Jun leans back on his chair calmly. Beside him, Sho’s clutching at his chair for support. “Not bad, hotshot.”  
  
Jun simply inclines his head at the praise. Nino excuses himself with a wink. “Computer, speed calculation at maximum thrusters?”  
  
“Factor 7.5 with five percent allowance. 7.7 without.”  
  
Jun doesn’t miss Sho’s proud grin. “It’s not as lame as you think it is,” he tells Jun, getting up from his seat shakily.  
  
“Its name still is,” Jun shoots back, following Sho’s movements with his eyes, even when Sho sinks to his knees before him, situating himself between Jun’s thighs. “Didn’t crash her.”  
  
“No, you did not. You have my thanks for that,” Sho says, his hands already tracing Jun’s calves even if he’s still wearing his boots.  
  
Jun reaches forward, gripping Sho’s chin tight. “We really should get going, Sakurai,” he murmurs, watching how Sho’s eyes darken. “Or else we’d go behind schedule.”  
  
Sho doesn’t look away from him when he orders, “Computer, map out a trajectory to Dorado. I think it’s time to go home.”  
  
Sho’s fingers are steadily climbing up his legs when the Take Off AI tells them that she has the coordinates ready. Sho orders an estimate with an average speed of 4.4 out of the corner of his mouth, just as his hands rest on Jun’s knees.  
  
Jun’s tempted—sorely tempted. While Nino’s mouth is his favorite mouth in the universe, Sho’s plump lips have their distinct attractiveness too. He can still remember how Sho’s mouth felt against his skin and truthfully, he’s been wanting to feel those lips on his person the moment he saw Sho’s face.  
  
But there’s a job to do.  
  
“Nino?” Jun calls out, knowing that the computer has Nino’s contact in her memory and a mere mention of his name would connect Jun to him. “I can leave my ship in your care, right?”  
  
Jun can hear Nino smile. “Nothing will happen to Paradox, I promise. Whether you bring me ‘The Seven’ or not, your ship will be as you left her. She’s in good hands, Jun-kun.”  
  
“Good to know,” Jun says, never breaking eye contact with Sho. The transmission ends, and Jun addresses the Take Off AI instead. “Computer, locate Ohno Satoshi, coordinates 56U-NC-3456.”  
  
Sho’s eyes narrow. “Your informant?”  
  
“Can’t rob a vault blind, Sakurai,” Jun says, finally taking Sho’s hands in his own and pushing him away. He knows what Sho wants, acknowledges that Nino might be right and Sho’s only here because he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to work with Jun.  
  
But he can’t forget how Sho took away the sweet promise of retirement from him so he doesn’t bite. He’s always been interested, even before he caught the intent in Sho’s eyes, but he’s not letting Sho do more.  
  
Sho doesn’t look disappointed, only curious when he gets to his feet. “There’s only one sleeping quarters in this ship,” he tells Jun, and Jun doesn’t miss the implication in his tone.  
  
“I’ll take the chair, if you don’t mind,” Jun answers, shooting Sho a grin. “Unless you want to swap?”  
  
He can see how Sho takes in the challenge, how his eyes grow darker. “We still need to plan.”  
  
“But we can’t plan anything if we don’t know anything,” Jun counters immediately. He stands and walks over the navigation interface, scanning the calculations the computer spat at them. He senses Sho standing behind him, looking over his shoulder when he could very well stand someplace else.  
  
Jun really hates him and his antics.  
  
Sho reaches out to make adjustments to the calculations, caging Jun between his arms, trapping him between his body and the console before them. Jun lets him; he’s actually a little interested in Sho’s deliberate methods of seduction, finding them so far from his own.  
  
Sho’s hands move with skill, flicking at equations to discard them before inserting another piece of algorithm that shortens their ETA. Jun has seen him work before, but not with his hands. Now, as he reviews and retypes code after code, meanwhile breathing against Jun’s ear, Jun realizes that Nino really thought this job offer through.  
  
It was Nino who told him to consider a navigator, and here’s one, albeit the navigator in question is also the one pirate Jun’s been itching to settle an old score with. The only downside in this arrangement. If Sho didn’t steal from him and instead parted with him on good terms, Jun would be more open about this partnership, more accepting.  
  
But then again, if Sho didn’t, he would’ve been retired and they would never have had to work together.  
  
The universe has its own sense of humor, Jun thinks.  
  
The navigation screen gives them an ETA of fifteen days to Dorado, bypassing the common freight routes and patrol areas. Jun’s impressed, but of course he can’t let Sho know that.  
  
The console on their right beeps, and Jun elbows Sho’s side to push him away as he accepts Ohno’s request for a transmission.  
  
“Satoshi,” Jun says with fondness, smiling when he sees that Ohno was contacting him from Becky’s office. “How’s Becky?”  
  
“She just won a drinking game against her usual patrons, so she must be happy, I guess?” Ohno picks his nose, a habit that only makes Jun laugh a little.  
  
He can see Sho piloting the ship out of the hangar and into the skies. Sho’s not as good as Jun is during a pinch, but his skills are decent enough that Jun’s sure he can fly them out without experiencing turbulence of any sort.  
  
Jun leaves him to it. The ship’s trajectory is mapped out anyway. “I need information,” he says, meeting Ohno’s smile. “Nino’s got this job and we’re on our way to Dorado. ‘The Seven’. What do you know about it?”  
  
Ohno’s eyebrow raised minutely at Jun’s mention of ‘we’, but he doesn’t pry. “High-security vault. Like a bank but with lots of traps. If you get caught, forget the Phoenix Prison. They’re transporting those who attempted and failed to work on the satellite bridge in Pavo. Employment until death.”  
  
Jun honestly prefers incarceration over the idea of being a slave. “Bounty updates?” he asks.  
  
The corner of Ohno’s mouth quirks up. “For you, still at three hundred million. But when they find out you’re after ‘The Seven’, I estimate an additional ten?” Ohno only shoots a brief glance to Jun’s left. “For him, three hundred and fifty, wanted only alive.”  
  
Sho frowns at that. “They raised it?”  
  
“Seems not everyone believes you’re dead, Sakurai,” Jun tells him before turning back to Ohno. “What can you tell me about the vault?”  
  
“Five security measures assuming you get past the ship recognition stage.” Ohno just nods when Jun raises an eyebrow. “All clients have their ships scanned and stored in the primary databanks of the mainframe. If you can trick that, there’s the passenger scanning process. Standard, as you know. You robbed a couple of vaults before.”  
  
Jun laughs, remembering the old days. “And the other four?”  
  
“Credentials scans. Assuming you guys can produce a believable document, you can get in.” Ohno shoots him a brief grin, and Jun knows what’s coming next. “Someone has to verify your identity next, someone who works there.”  
  
“That’s where you come in, prodigal son,” Jun says to his left. Sho’s lips twitch but he says nothing. “The remaining two?”  
  
“You have to know which vault it is and you have to produce a key,” Ohno says, and Jun scrunches his nose at the word. Ever since Sho had stolen from him, Jun has grown to hate the word ‘key’. “Not just any key, Matsujun. Every vault has a different one.”  
  
Jun exhales. What the hell is this Seven-thing that Nino wants badly? It’s too bothersome. Even the damn artifact wasn’t as intricate as this. “And after that?”  
  
“The item has to recognize you,” Ohno finishes with a grin.  
  
“Recognize?” Jun doesn’t like how that sounds.  
  
Ohno just nods. “There’s an implant on each item stored in the vault that would alert security if someone who doesn’t own an object gets their hands on it. Basically, whoever deposited it there is the only one who can get it out. If an intruder manages to get past all the defenses save for the last one, well. Lifetime employment in Pavo, I guess.”  
  
“You mean slavery,” Jun corrects, shutting his eyes briefly. “How can I repay you for all of that, Satoshi?” Ohno has provided him with very useful intel, quite invaluable given the nature of the job.  
  
“Twenty of what Nino’s paying you,” Ohno says with a smile.  
  
Jun turns to Sho. “That’s ten for you and ten for me.”  
  
Sho only nods, and Jun turns back to Ohno. “Done. Expect it in a few hours.” He always chooses to pay Ohno in advance every time he asks a favor from the informant.  
  
Ohno bows politely in gratitude. “Anything else, Matsujun?”  
  
Jun remembers where Ohno is and smiles. “Tell Becky I need more of her brandy. Didn’t get to enjoy it the last time.” He doesn’t spare Sho a glance.  
  
Ohno chuckles, his eyes turning to slits. “She’s going to tell you to get it yourself, but all right.” Ohno gives the screen a tiny wave. “Take care, Jun. Anything you need, you know where to call.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jun returns the wave. “Give Becky my regards, and hopefully I’ll see the both of you soon.”  
  
Ohno ends the transmission and when Jun looks out, there’s nothing but the stars in front of them. A glance to the computer on his right tells him they’re on their way to Dorado, and Jun wonders who else is on the job. He’s not looking forward to meeting the people who want him dead, and he’s certain there are a lot of those who wish the same upon Sho. He’s still one of those, to some extent.  
  
So Jun decides to get to the point. “How many people want you dead?” he asks, plopping himself on the chair beside Sho’s.  
  
“The entire Corvinian government,” Sho answers immediately.  
  
Well, he’s not wrong.  
  
“Not what I meant. Pirates. People in the same business who have something to settle with you and might also be after the same job. So we can have someone look them up, find out where they are, avoid an altercation that can cause delay if ever.”  
  
Sho peers at him under his lashes. “Not including you?”  
  
“Including me,” Jun clarifies with a smirk. “How many?”  
  
“Many,” Sho replies, returning Jun’s smirk. “You’re not the only pirate I stole from.”  
  
“Sleep with them then steal from them? That’s your usual scheme? Seduce the fellow pirate then pilfer their loot?” Jun clicks his tongue at how despicable Sho is. All those rumors about him being one of the honorable ones—lies.  
  
Sho looks offended. “I only slept with one before stealing from him.”  
  
Jun’s had enough of Sho’s bullshit. He pouts and makes a considering noise. “Wish I could believe you.”  
  
Jun moves to stand, opting to examine the rest of Sho’s ship and familiarize himself with it. Fifteen days till their destination means that he has fifteen days to find any weaknesses in its design that could potentially damn them.  
  
Sho stops him with a hand on his wrist, and Jun’s really thankful for his jacket’s long sleeves since he doesn’t feel the warmth of Sho’s hand on his skin. “I told you I wasn’t lying when I said I liked being with you.”  
  
Jun tilts his head in consideration. “Very cute, Sakurai. Let’s hope you channel the same charm in front of your father.” He shrugs Sho’s grip off him. “And that it works on him.”  
  
He leaves Sho in the cockpit after, taking a stroll around Take Off.  
  
\--

**En route to the Dorado Star System:**  
  
Jun spends the next few days familiarizing himself with Sho’s ship, learning its features and trying not to think of his beloved ship that he left in Nino’s care. Take Off is almost similar to Paradox, but while it’s faster than Jun’s ship, its cloaking device is not as elaborate as Paradox.  
  
The features inside are the same, although, since Sho’s a more capable navigator than Jun is, the navigation screens are more advanced than what Jun has. Jun already witnessed Sho adjusting their trajectory twice: during an unprecedented meteor shower that passed 81 degrees to their route, and when a rogue comet flew by and altered their gravitational settings. Their ETA remains steady and Jun honestly admires Sho for it. They could’ve been delayed or worse, thrown off-course, but it’s a testament to Sho’s navigating skills that they’re still on schedule and on the right track.  
  
Jun doesn’t compliment him for it, however. The last thing he wants is for Sho to gloat (he had enough of those the last time, thank you very much) and for his temper to get ahead of him. He is yet to stun Sho as a form of revenge, and he believes he’s doing so well for managing to ignore most of Sho’s insinuations and deliberate attempts at seducing him.  
  
That’s not to say they don’t work, though.  
  
The concept of personal space doesn’t seem to exist when Sho’s feeling particularly playful. He crowds Jun in the cockpit, leans in his space to speak in the voice that makes Jun’s insides warm. Sho looks at his thighs, his ass, and his mouth without shame, stares at the way he moves his fingers over the consoles, the way he walks when he gets to the cockpit.  
  
Jun has foregone his sparkly jacket for black undershirts, ones that hug his torso very well considering how fitting they are. Nino, the clever little imp that he is, already anticipated them using Sho’s ship and had it prepared without their knowledge. Jun wasn’t expecting to find his change of clothes and other effects in a tiny pod in the cargo hold, but he was thankful for Nino’s foresight.  
  
Jun’s aware of what effect he has on Sho, especially after he ditched the jacket for something simpler. He doesn’t lose the pants though, really enjoying the way Sho’s eyes run over his thighs before moving back to his face. Jun knows what he has and he likes flaunting it, and he’s all too certain Sho knows what he’s doing.  
  
But Sho’s doing nothing other than ogle at him and Jun really likes the sight of him pining so he milks it. If he can’t harm Sho until the job is over, he’ll settle for something even as petty as this.  
  
Jun wants him too, in all honesty. Sho was a good fuck and he still recalls how pleasant he found the soreness he had the morning after. But he doesn’t want to give in because he’s stubborn as Nino said, and he’s sure Sho wouldn’t really jump him unless they had a good drink or two. For all that Sho’s practically throwing himself at him, what Jun really wants is for him to work for it. And without liquid courage, well. Jun’s certain it won’t be happening.  
  
So he focuses on the job. He thinks of a plan to get them past the defenses, even contacting Aiba to get a few pointers on how to trick a security system long enough for them to disable it.  
  
Aiba has kindly forwarded hacking simulations to him along with a recorded tutorial that Jun found to be informative, but unfortunately, he lacked Aiba’s creativity regarding these matters. Sho was no better, and Jun quickly discovered that Sho’s real strength is only his navigation skills.  
  
On the third day of attempting to devise a plan and coming up with nothing, Jun lets out an exhausted sigh as he leans back on the other chair in the cockpit. It has become his chair now, and while he still has his issues with Sho, he respects that this is Sho’s ship he’s in and therefore the captain’s chair belongs to Sho.  
  
Unless Jun has to pilot them out of tricky situation. Only then does it become his chair.  
  
“How are we getting in? We’re on our way there but we have no means of getting in,” he complains while Sho’s leaning against the console with his arms crossed. He looks deep in thought.  
  
“My father knows my ship,” Sho says slowly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
“Everyone knows your ship,” Jun tells him. “You’re worth three hundred and fifty. Any bounty hunter who sees the white plating and green lines knows it’s your ship.”  
  
Sho shakes his head. “No, I mean, my father _knows_ my ship.”  
  
“He’s not just going to let us through because of that, is he?” Jun asks, scoffing. “If you’re planning to pull a Trojan horse, Sakurai, that’s not going to work. Let’s say you can fool your dad into letting us through. The next security measure is a passenger check, and I’m here. I’m a wanted man just like you. Their alarms would blare the moment the sensors recognize me.”  
  
“Not if we bypass the security measures,” Sho says, and Jun can’t keep the incredulous look from his face. Sho holds up his hand. “Listen to me first, will you? You’re right that we can’t trick the secondary measure by ordinary means. I can’t hide you either because they will thoroughly map out the ship inside out. They’re going to find you no matter what, so no, Trojan horse is really not happening.”  
  
“So what do you propose?” Jun crosses his legs and doesn’t miss the way Sho’s eyes follow the movement. “Don’t get distracted now.”  
  
“We come clean,” Sho finishes, eyes snapping back to his. “Sort of. We say I’m coming home and I have someone with me.”  
  
Jun laughs. He can’t help it. “That’s it? That’s your grand plan to trick your own father? You play the prodigal son, bring a stowaway, neglecting the fact that said stowaway is wanted almost as much as you are?” Jun shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place. If I had known that your reputation preceded you, I would have walked away.”  
  
“It’s going to work, Matsumoto, and I’m sure of it,” Sho says, and Jun notices the change in his tone. He’s serious and determined, his jaw set and gaze unwavering.  
  
Jun decides to cut him some slack. “Give me a reason why you believe your dad’s going to buy the idea of you and me not planning to rob him.”  
  
Sho grins then, the sides of his eyes crinkling. “Because you’re going to return me to my family.”  
  
Jun’s eyebrow quirks. He leans forward, examining Sho’s face. “That three hundred and fifty,” he begins slowly, noticing Sho’s smirk, “it’s a reward, isn’t it? Not a bounty?”  
  
“I’ve been the estranged elder son for too long,” Sho tells him. “Sure, the Corvinians want my head for the same price, but the real reason there’s that price on my head is that my family wants me back. They’re going to pay whatever amount you ask if you return me home. The three hundred and fifty is just the minimum.”  
  
No wonder they only want him alive. Sho’s of no use to his own family dead. “What exactly does your family do, Sakurai, that they’re willing to shell out that much just to see you come home?” Jun never thought of asking before, but Sho has to be someone important. Enough for him to warrant a manhunt, to be worth more than a fortune.  
  
Granted, Jun’s almost worth as much as he is, but unlike the three hundred million over his head, Sho’s three hundred and fifty is just the minimum. If Jun asked for five hundred he’s certain he would have it.  
  
“My father manages that high-security vault, has clients all over the galaxies, as you know. My mother’s in the intergalactic council,” Sho says like it’s nothing much. He just nods when he sees Jun’s eyes widening. Jun never dabbed in politics, but he knows the name. He just never thought of making the connection. “Yeah, Matsumoto, so you can imagine the disgrace I brought upon the family name when I went pilfering across the star systems.”  
  
“And they still want you back despite your ways?”  
  
Sho shrugs his shoulders. “Family’s family. They’ve been looking for me for a long time.”  
  
This can work. This can actually work and Jun can’t help smiling at the chances. Assuming Sho doesn’t betray him and have him executed, they can deliver on their promise to Nino. “What’s my guarantee that you won’t dupe me and have your servants kill me or surrender me to the authorities?”  
  
Sho looks at him seriously, all traces of amusement vanishing from his round face. “I like being with you. I’ve said that. The universe is more fun knowing you’re in the same business.”  
  
Jun can accept that answer. He uncrosses his legs and stands, already looking around. “Got any ropes here?”  
  
Sho frowns. “What, so you can tie me up again? You into that?”  
  
Jun smiles. “I’m going to return the precious son to his family. Might as well make it believable.”  
  
“You just want to tie me up,” Sho complains.  
  
Jun snorts. “Oh no, that’s not what I want.” He takes a step towards Sho, only stopping when he’s breathing in Sho’s face. “I want to see you struggling. And I’m quite sure that’s more convincing than the idea of you coming willingly.”  
  
“You’re liking this plan too much, Matsumoto,” Sho murmurs.  
  
“What happened to Jun?” he asks, just to be annoying.  
  
He doesn’t expect Sho to hold out his wrists, and the sight of it sends a pleasant tingle down his spine. “Jun, tie me up,” Sho husks, the corner of his lips twitching. “Is that what you want me to say?”  
  
“Not even close.” He whispers the next words to Sho’s ear. “You forgot to say ‘please’.”  
  
He backs away before Sho can respond. “But since we have more than a week to practice with knots, I’ll let it pass.”  
  
He extends his arm towards the exit. “Shall we get started?”


	2. Chapter 2

**In the edges of the Dorado Star System:**  
  
Jun really wants Sho’s wrists tied to his elbows and his feet strapped to the legs of a chair, but he supposes that’s a little overkill to make the scheme believable.  
  
So he settles for a pair of prison cuffs they found in Sho’s collection of disguises (his cargo hold contained many things that made Jun curious) and pulls Sho’s arms behind his back to place them on Sho’s wrists. He tinkers with them a little to enable the locking mechanism, and he smiles a little when he remembers Kou.  
  
They’re an hour and a half away from Sho’s home planetoid and Jun’s handling all the preparations. While this is still Sho’s plan they’re going with, Sho agreed that it would be more convincing if Jun didn’t tell him what he had in mind. That way, he could act surprised when the situation calls for it.  
  
Jun likes this logic.  
  
He fishes out a thin sash made of satin from the pod Nino prepared for him, and Sho rolls his eyes at the sight of it. “A blindfold, really?” he asks, clearly unimpressed, but Jun merely grins.  
  
“If you don’t know where I’m taking you, the more they’d believe that I captured you,” Jun reasons. “I could take you to a couple of people right now, and as soon as I send that request for a transmission, your family’s going to think the same.”  
  
Sho grants his consent with the briefest of nods, and Jun smiles before placing the cloth over Sho’s eyes. “Please tell me you’re not gagging me,” Sho says.  
  
“I considered it,” Jun admits, walking away and delighting in the way Sho’s head turns to follow his movement. “But I’ve got a better idea.”  
  
Sho’s just asking what his idea is when Jun stuns him with his phaser, effectively knocking him out.  
  
Jun lets out a pleased sigh. That felt really good.  
  
\--  
  
He places Sho’s unconscious body on the chair beside the captain’s, unable to keep himself from snickering at the sight of Sho’s prone form.  
  
He sends the transmission request according to Sho’s instructions and schools his features to nonchalance as soon as the request gets accepted.  
  
A man who looks too much like Sho, albeit older, appears onscreen, his eyes immediately widening at the sight of Jun and the body beside him.  
  
Jun inclines his head. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sakurai-san,” he says politely, but the man pays no attention to his greeting.  
  
“Is he alive?” he asks, concern marring his features.  
  
Jun nods, twirling his phaser using his forefinger. “I stunned him at maximum so he should be out for a while, but I didn’t kill him. Had to subdue him since he wasn’t very cooperative.”  
  
“How far are you from EN-Sierra?” the old man asks him, and Jun tells him that he’s mere minutes away from the gates.  
  
Sho’s father attempts to negotiate with him. “I ask that you put him in an escape pod and leave it at the gates. The money will be handed to you shortly, as soon as I confirm that it’s him and he’s indeed alive.”  
  
Jun clicks his tongue, reaching out to yank the blindfold off Sho’s face. “It’s him,” he says, grasping Sho’s chin to show his face. The old man’s eyes are filled with recognition, but he doesn’t utter a word. “And he’s alive. You can scan him for vitals if you like, but I’m not putting him in an escape pod. Not after all the trouble he gave me.”  
  
That one isn’t even a lie, Jun thinks sourly.  
  
Jun shares a long look with the elder Sakurai before the old man nods in understanding. “Very well. I will grant you passage. I see you’ve also stolen his ship.”  
  
“I’m borrowing it,” Jun says with a smile. “Temporarily. Commandeering it, if you prefer that sort of term.” He meets the man’s gaze evenly. “I’m willing to deliver him to your hands personally, but what’s my assurance that you won’t have my head as soon as I hand him over?”  
  
“We don’t kill people here nor send them to their deaths,” Sho’s father tells him, and Jun admires the firmness he can hear in the man’s tone. “I’m not the pirate, so don’t think I’m as dishonorable as my son is.”  
  
Sho’s not really in good graces with his family, Jun supposes. And yet they want him back so badly that they’re letting Jun inside the facility. They must have something planned for his return. “I will only hand him over when I have the money.”  
  
“We will discuss whatever amount you want inside. For now, I ask that no further harm befalls my son.”  
  
Jun nods. “I can promise that.” Sho’s father is quick to condemn Sho’s ways but also ensures his safety despite his obvious disdain for his son’s career path. Jun’s a little weirded out. He checks the time, seeing that it’s almost time for Sho to wake up. “I’ll be in touch shortly.”  
  
He cuts the transmission after, asking for manual control from the Take Off AI. He can already see the gates of the vault and flying towards them reminds him too much of the Phoenix Prison.  
  
“Should’ve known you were going to knock me out,” Sho grunts, straightening in his chair. “Where are we?”  
  
“At the pearly gates.” Jun steers the ship into course, getting into the designated position as he waits for the doors to open. “You look like your dad.”  
  
“Did he call me dishonorable?” Sho asks, grinning. When Jun inclines his head, Sho laughs. “He doesn’t like my job. None of them do.”  
  
“And the chances of him liking it will lessen as soon as he discovers that you’re here to steal from him,” Jun says, just as the gates slide open slowly. There are shuttles on the other side, presumably to guide him where to land, and Sho straightens.  
  
“I think you need to knock me out again,” he says, and Jun smiles.  
  
“Starting to like it, Sakurai?”  
  
Sho snorts. “Don’t set it to maximum every time,” he complains, and Jun laughs. “I feel like my brain’s getting scrambled every time you do that. I thought you like seeing me struggling?”  
  
“I do, but I don’t trust that you’re going to put on a great performance so…” Jun pauses, pulling out his phaser from its holster and setting it to stun. He flashes Sho a sweet smile. “At least you’re aware this time?”  
  
Sho shoots him a look. “Once we get inside, you better make sure I’d wake up.”  
  
“I’ll wake you up even if I have to punch you in the face, don’t you worry,” Jun promises, and when Sho’s about to say something clever, that’s when he pulls the trigger.  
  
At half of the maximum stun level, Jun assumes Sho will be out for thirty to forty-five minutes. Good enough for him to be able to negotiate, to stick to the plan. They had spent a week perfecting the plan as soon as they figured out a way to get inside. Jun wasn’t going to fuck it up.  
  
The shuttles usher Take Off inside the hangar, and Jun lands the craft with care so as to give the impression that he’s not here to cause trouble. He swats at Sho’s cheek lightly to check if he’s still out, then maneuvers his body on the chair.  
  
The communications device pings with a request and Jun flicks at it to accept. He has yet to disable all locks on the ship, not finding the idea of Sho’s father’s men boarding Take Off without permission likeable.  
  
“You agreed to negotiate once you’re inside,” the elder Sakurai tells him, distrust obvious in his features.  
  
Jun hums. “But I’m not inside. I’m just in your hangar. Technically still outside since this is your port.” He waves his hand in Sho’s direction. “Not handing him over till I have what I came for.”  
  
“You won’t kill him,” Sho’s father says with confidence. “If you kill him, you’re not getting your money. And you won’t harm anyone in this facility because you won’t be getting anything out of it.”  
  
“So what’s stopping you from letting me in so we can talk in the flesh?” Jun asks, daring to raise his legs over the console and lean back on the captain’s chair.  
  
“You’re a pirate, Matsumoto Jun. We don’t trust the likes of you here.”  
  
Jun has had enough of people who scoffed at his line of work. So what if he earned money through dishonorable means? At least he was robbing people with them being aware of it unlike the corrupt leaders of the intergalactic federation. He’s not forcing civilizations into slavery either. If condemning sins is what Sho’s father likes to do, Jun doesn’t have the patience for it.  
  
“And you’re a wealthy businessman whose wayward son I’m returning because you’d rather use your money for something else than actively search for him.” Jun lets out a smile when the old man frowns. “You know how his ship looks like. You could’ve exerted a bit of effort if you truly want him back, but no, you’re content to sit on that comfortable chair of yours and wait for someone to turn him in. Of the two of us, Sakurai-san, I think I’m the one who invested more.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have if you there was no reward,” Sho’s father counters.  
  
Jun scoffs. “And where is that reward? Withheld, just because I’m in the same line of work as your son is. I’m not Sakurai Sho. I’m not here for your judgment.”  
  
There’s a terse moment of silence before Sho’s father speaks again. “How do you want to do this, Matsumoto-san?”  
  
So Jun tells him the plan. That he wants only one security personnel to guide him to where Sho’s father’s office is, no other guards in the area. “Had enough trouble with the likes of them,” he reasons with a shrug of his shoulders. “Not really looking forward to repeating the experience.”  
  
The old man nods. “And him?” He gestures to Sho with the briefest of head tilts.  
  
“Give me a hover stretcher to put his body on and I’ll deliver him personally. I would like to negotiate with him present, although not really.” He delivers a light slap on Sho’s cheek to show that he’s still unconscious. “I think with him in the same room you’re more inclined to be considerate.”  
  
Jun grins when he sees the old man understanding. He’s taking Sho with him as a form of insurance, and as soon as Sho wakes up, the plan is in motion. They had spent the past week researching the last security measure Ohno told them about: the item recognition. There’s a flaw in the feature, and Jun happens to be looking right at that flaw.  
  
Sho’s father gives the order and Jun watches in the surrounding screens how the guards disappear, leaving only one woman who stands in attention outside the opening hatch of Take Off, a hover stretcher by her side.  
  
“She will guide you to my office,” the old man tells him, and Jun inclines his head in acknowledgement before ending the transmission.  
  
According to his estimate, Sho would wake up once they reached the office. Jun hopes he will, or else he’d have to whack Sho with his phaser to knock some sense into him. Stunning Sho senseless wasn’t really part of the plan, but Jun simply hadn’t been able to pass up the opportunity.  
  
“You better wake up in time, Sakurai,” he whispers, unfastening the cuffs like Aiba taught him to before he heaves Sho’s body to drag him to the hatch where a stretcher is waiting.  
  
As soon as Jun’s got him fastened, he turns to meet the guard’s eyes. She eyes him cautiously but she doesn’t say anything other than “follow me.”  
  
Jun does, one hand on the console of the stretcher to guide it where to go. This kind of stretcher is probably for the heavy cargo, and Jun shakes his head at the idea of Sho being treated by his own parent like a thing.  
  
Family’s family, Sho told him. Jun is thinking that they only want him back because they had enough of him disgracing the family name. They don’t really want him back as their son. They just want to tame him, to put an end to his looting days.  
  
That’s not really for Jun to dwell on, though. He shakes off all sentimentality he may have felt for Sho and sticks to the plan.  
  
It’s a long walk towards the main office and Jun spends the time by memorizing where the security measures are, finding it easier to do with none of the guards patrolling the corridors. The guard he’s with merely guides him to where the office is, and the doors slide shut as soon as Jun’s inside with the stretcher.  
  
Jun finds himself looking at the elder Sakurai in the flesh.  
  
Jun enables the gravity feature on the stretcher to have it upright before taking a seat without Sho’s father giving him permission to. He’s certain that whatever he does will be looked down upon, anyway.  
  
“The three hundred and fifty million reward is just the minimum,” Sho’s father says. Once in a while he glances at his son’s form, and Jun checks his watch for an estimate.  
  
Sho should be waking up any moment now. Jun stalls. “Is this a ‘name your price’ arrangement, Sakurai-san? Now that you’ve seen for yourself that he’s indeed alive?”  
  
“It is.” The old man looks at him seriously, as if sizing him up. The sooner Jun gives the amount, the sooner he can leave. And Jun’s sure the old man can’t wait for him to do that. The longer he’s here, the higher the possibilities of someone knowing and tainting the business’ reputation. Jun knows that. No one will trust a vault owner who willingly let two pirates walk in.  
  
“Your minimum is almost as much as what I’m worth,” Jun says, picking out bits of fiber from his sleeve. He made sure to wear his signature jacket for this. “I’m starting to think you don’t want him back at all.”  
  
“How much do you want?” Jun can see that the old man’s patience dropping, and Jun taps his fingers on the desk between them.  
  
Sho should be waking up. Why the fuck isn’t he waking up? “Enough to buy me my own planetoid. I’m sure you know how much that is.” Well, if this all goes south, Jun at least wants to know how much can he have.  
  
“A planetoid in Tucana ranges from three hundred million to five hundred,” Sho’s father tells him. He’s already pressing buttons on his tablet, but Jun clicks his tongue, making him halt in his movements.  
  
“Tucana’s in the edge of space, close to the Lynx wormhole. Not an ideal place for retirement.” Jun stretches his legs. “Austrinus, however, seems like a good star system to start.”  
  
The old man’s eyebrow twitches. “You’re asking for a minimum of seven hundred million.”  
  
Seven hundred minimum? Jun can buy two planetoids with that money if he haggles for it. He looks at Sho (who’s still knocked out, damn him) and marvels at his price. He can double-cross Sho right here, stun Sho when he opens his eyes, hand him over to his father.  
  
Jun can put the pirate life behind him.  
  
To hell with Nino and his business. Retirement is right within his reach, the sweet promise of no longer avoiding authorities and adversaries alike. No more living dangerously, just him in his planetoid with a tiny garden he can cultivate till he’s old and wrinkly.  
  
“If seven hundred is your minimum, what’s your maximum?” Jun asks. This is no longer part of the plan, but he has to know, has to evaluate his options. Right now he can choose to stick to the plan or care for his personal interests. The latter is tempting, so very tempting, and the pirate in him wants to know how much Sho’s worth.  
  
“Seven hundred for his return, another hundred since he’s alive, and an additional fifty upon reassurance that he has suffered no lasting injuries in your hands,” the old man tells him, and Jun quickly does the math.  
  
He could be a rich, free man in a matter of seconds. If he said yes right now, he only had to wake Sho up to prove that he hadn’t harmed Sho permanently, and then he was free to go, with Sho’s ship as a souvenir.  
  
Jun catches Sho’s fingers twitching and makes up his mind.  
  
He pulls his phaser out and shoots the console beside the door, disabling it and trapping the three of them inside the office. The system’s alarm rings, loud enough for Sho to stir, and Jun kicks the stretcher’s side to release Sho, who has to brace himself on the nearby desk as he shakes his head repeatedly.  
  
“Next time,” Sho huffs, “I get to stun you.”  
  
“Not happening,” Jun says, pointing his phaser at Sho’s father. The old man looks stunned, his fingers frozen on his tablet, and Jun watches Sho yank it from his hands.  
  
“Eight hundred and fifty? For me?” Sho asks his father, whose face darkens now that he catches on to the ploy. “I’m flattered. That’s five hundred more than the minimum. How’s mom?”  
  
The old man doesn’t reply, instead shooting Sho a look of disdain.  
  
Sho pulls out his phaser from the back pocket of his leather pants. Jun made him ditch the elaborate coat he usually wears during jobs, but apparently, he can still pack a few things on his person despite going without it.  
  
“All right, best make this quick,” Sho says, sitting on the desk and pointing his phaser at his father’s face. “The ring, if you please.”  
  
Jun estimates there’s only a minute or two to go before the guards storm inside the office. That’s going to end in a shootout, and Jun strokes his ear for a moment. His last one nearly cost him this part of his body.  
  
Sho’s father doesn’t look cooperative, if his stern expression is anything to go by. “You did your research,” is all he says, and Jun hears Sho snort.  
  
“Well, you can’t own a vault without having access to every safe inside as a countermeasure in case your clients forget their own keys. So yes, I know. I’ve always known it’s the damn ring you never removed from your finger that acts as a key to everything,” Sho answers, waving his phaser as a gesture for his father to stand up.  
  
The old man does, eyeing him with contempt. “You’re going to shoot your own father?”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not, but then again, that’s what Matsumoto-kun is here for,” Sho replies with a smile. “So if I fail to stun you, rest assured that he’s going to do it.” Sho jerks his head towards the door. “You know what we want. And you’re going to take us there.”  
  
“And if I refuse?” Jun can detect the defiance in the old man’s tone, and funnily enough, it reminds him of Sho. He supposes it runs in the family.  
  
Jun shoots a glance at the old man’s finger, at the ring with a distinct S for a design. “I can always cut off your finger, Sakurai-san,” he says, keeping his voice neutral. Jun doesn’t like bloodshed or maiming people, but what Sho’s father doesn’t know can work to their advantage. They’re running out of time, after all.  
  
“Any moment now, Sho-san,” Jun calls out, hearing series after series of footsteps indicating that the guards are making their way to the office. The plan was to get the ring before going to the vault, grab ‘The Seven’, then fly out.  
  
That’s the gist of it.  
  
Jun turns, seeing that Sho’s got a hand around his father’s arm and that his phaser is pointed right to the old man’s temple. A stun shot that close can kill him, and Jun can see that the old man’s aware of that too.  
  
“Stick to the plan, Matsumoto,” Sho says. “I’ll meet you in the hangar in three minutes.”  
  
Jun moves to grab the tablet on the desk, tinkering with it with deft hands. All those hours he spent listening to Aiba’s recording should help him. He enables emergency evacuation protocol, remembering Sho’s trickery some months ago.  
  
Alarms blare all over the facility, bathing the corridors in red light. Jun then opens the gates and hangar doors but blocks communications, thereby delaying requests for aid from the nearest space prison. Jun proceeds to shut down the system, tampering with the mainframe to delay its reboot by installing one of the viruses Aiba sent him.  
  
The facility’s emergency lights power down, leaving only the alarm lights as sources of illumination. Jun can hear a loud commotion outside—clients are panicking and personnel are trying to prevent them from doing so.  
  
He just bought them a little time.  
  
When he looks up, Sho’s smiling at him, looking absolutely impressed. He’s a good actor, Jun would give him that.  
  
“Three minutes,” Sho repeats, hauling his father away.  
  
“Five,” Jun calls after him, flexing his fingers around his phaser. Sho turns, a small frown on his face. “Five, then I’ll go.”  
  
The communications delay only lasts for a minute and a half. After that, guards would storm inside the vaults, and if Sho’s still there in three minutes, he’s good as captured. The main computer would finish rebooting, thereby sealing all the doors in the facility as part of its security breach protocol. If Take Off is not out of EN-Sierra in ten minutes, he and Sho would likely wake up in Pavo, branded with numbers, chained, and collared.  
  
Sho gives him one nod, then Jun blasts the doors open to stun any remaining personnel, clearing the way for Sho. They share one look before Sho takes off to the opposite direction, and Jun makes his way to the hangar without looking back.  
  
\--  
  
Jun is clutching his side when he finally manages to close the hatch of Take Off and enable its cloaking mechanism. He’s not bleeding, but a stray shot from a photon rifle grazed his side, leaving a long cauterized gash. He can still move, but it stings whenever he does so.  
  
He makes his way to the cockpit and keeps his eyes on the monitors, awaiting Sho’s return. The original plan was for Jun to wait for three minutes, but since he bought them some time, he’s waiting for five. Jun initially wanted to accompany Sho to the vaults, but Sho refused, saying that it’s Jun job to get them here and out of here, that it’s not really his task to take them inside.  
  
Jun relented, but he didn’t like doing so. He hated waiting. He hated not knowing what’s going on, if Sho’s still alive and running with ‘The Seven’ or if he’s crawling or if they got him.  
  
Worse, there’s always the possibility of Sho double-crossing him.  
  
Pain flares at his side and he hisses. Looking down, he clicks his tongue when he sees that the shot from earlier had singed a part of his jacket, leaving a dark, burned mark behind.  
  
Just how strong were the photon rifles here, that they’re able to pierce through the material of Jun’s signature outfit and burn his skin? Jun needs that kind of weaponry. It can be handy.  
  
He set a timer the moment he got on the ship, and when he checks it, he sees that Sho has a minute and twenty-six seconds left. Jun needs at least thirty seconds to get the ship ready for take off.  
  
He checks the tablet he nicked from the office, seeing that the system will begin rebooting in fifty seconds. He tries to override it, but he’s not Aiba so it merely results to an error and a notice of denied access.  
  
Jun flings the tablet to the side, getting his hands on the controls and ignoring the sting he can still feel on his side. He flicks the switches and inputs commands, turns levers and gets the ship ready. Since Take Off’s cloaking device is not as elaborate as Paradox’s, the moment Jun enables five percent thrusters, guards in the vicinity come rushing and begin shooting at him.  
  
He has the ship’s shields up, but they’re using the photon rifles and each hit causes significant damage to his shields. The Take Off AI keeps reading the depleting level as Jun fires the disruptors to the walls of the hangar, not really wanting to harm anyone.  
  
His efforts result to distractions, and the guards’ organized assemblies are now broken, leaving him free to go if he wishes. He glances at the timer, seeing that there are fifty-two seconds left and that the mainframe is about to power up in twenty-eight.  
  
Jun curses under his breath, muttering “where are you, where are you” repeatedly as he maneuvers the ship to position. The gates leading to the orange skies of EN-Sierra are right in front of him, and one punch to the thrusters is all it would take for him to be out of this place.  
  
But he can’t leave without Sho.  
  
Take Off’s interface suddenly pings, and Jun whips his head to the right to finally see Sho making a mad dash towards the ship. Jun fires the disruptors once more, aiming for the door Sho just went through before disabling the cloaking device to open the hatch.  
  
He switches on the comms and yells for Sho to move it and to shut the hatch as soon as he’s in, the tablet on his side saying that the system is powering up in ten seconds.  
  
This is just like Phoenix Prison, Jun thinks, adrenaline rushing in his senses.  
  
When the Take Off AI tells him that the hatch is sealed, he punches the thrusters and doesn’t let go of the joystick. Jun belatedly remembers to tell Sho to hang on as Take Off gathers momentum and soars, the orange skies of the outside world serving as its goal.  
  
The speed readout tells Jun that he’s close to factor 7.5, but looking at the scenery right before his eyes, he needs more than that.  
  
“Drop the allowance!” he hollers at the Take Off AI, ignoring her warnings that the ship has never been taken to that speed before and it might cause permanent damage to her thrusters. “Do it!”  
  
The AI gives him a monotonous affirmation, and Jun pounds on the console to floor it. The force of the speed increase causes his body to slam back against the chair, and he can only hope Sho’s holding on somewhere because they’re in for a rough ride.  
  
Jun flicks his wrist around the joystick, doing a quick zigzag to avoid awaiting patrol shuttles. His shields are at forty-three percent and decreasing, and Jun hits the boosters for them to finally escape.  
  
The ship accelerates to the 7.7 that Jun asked for, and Jun shuts his eyes to the blinding light as Take Off breaks out of EN-Sierra’s atmosphere. He braces himself by holding on to the armrests as the turbulence hits, knowing that it’s going to last until they manage to shake off EN-Sierra’s gravitational pull.  
  
As soon as the ship stabilizes, Jun wills his limbs to move to check where they are. The map screen tells him they’re on the edges of Dorado, and Jun orders for the cloaking to be up in case there are patrol shuttles nearby. The breach in the Sakurai vault would be known throughout the star system by now, and seeing as he and Sho were still close to the vicinity, they need to tread carefully.  
  
But first, Sho. Jun keeps the ship on autopilot before making his way to the cargo hold, slightly limping because of the injury to his side.  
  
He finds Sho sitting on the floor, surrounded by overturned metal crates and lots of scattered effects. Asterion silver coins lie close to his feet, and Jun wonders for a brief moment just how much money Sho has that he can keep some of them in the cargo hold. Jun has his in the only intergalactic bank that caters to pirates, located right in the center of La Superba.  
  
Sho’s still panting from exertion, but he doesn’t seem to have sustained any injuries on his person. That’s good enough for Jun, and he leans against one overturned crate, meeting Sho’s concerned eyes.  
  
“Got shot,” Jun explains, but he waves his hand. “Nothing major. I think you need to map out a trajectory to get us out of here. We’re still in the star system.”  
  
Sho nods, grunting when he tries to stand. Jun would offer a hand to help him up, but his legs feel like jelly and the skin under his ribs burns like hell. He’s pretty sure the material of his jacket has fused with his skin and that’s going to be painful to remove. He’s not looking forward to it.  
  
He waves Sho off, telling him to do his job as he takes a seat on one of the crates, trying to even out his breathing. Jun never liked getting shot. Getting stunned was bad enough, and even if he liked doing it to Sho, he certainly never enjoyed being on the phaser’s other end.  
  
Getting shot was rare even for him since most altercations he encountered in the past used modified phasers. He prefers getting hit by beams than photons; at least beams only feel like a strong punch.  
  
The stinging pain doesn’t waver even when Jun senses the ship alter its course. He hears footsteps after, opening his eyes to Sho moving to kneel in front of him.  
  
“Let me see,” Sho says even when Jun attempts to squirm away. Jun’s trying his best to ignore the pain, especially now that his adrenaline rush is beginning to fade and the sting seems to increase tenfold.  
  
Sho pries his hand away from the injury, and Jun bites his lip when Sho tries to lift the fabric of his jacket. Fused to his skin, just like he suspected.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Sho says, but before he was out of the cargo bay, he gives Jun a warning look. “Don’t touch it.”  
  
“Leave me alone,” Jun retorts, albeit weakly. He’d rather handle this himself. The last thing he wants is for the guy he hates the most in outer space to tend to him, but he doesn’t seem to have a choice.  
  
Sho comes back after a few moments, holding a dermal regenerator and a protoplaser. Sho clicks his tongue when Jun tries to move away, settling himself between Jun’s legs and batting Jun’s hands away.  
  
“Did you get what Nino wants?” Jun asks through clenched teeth. His side feels like the skin is on the verge of melting. He tries to distract himself by making conversation.  
  
Sho sits back a little to pull an orb-like object from his pocket, giving Jun a small smile. “Something’s inside it, but my father won’t tell me what it is.” Sho shakes the orb for good measure, just to prove that it’s only serving as a container. “I figured he wouldn’t, not after having to cooperate with me.”  
  
“Left him stunned, didn’t you?” Jun asks, managing a small laugh only to wince again.  
  
Sho’s hands are under his chin, tilting his face up. “I’m going to remove the jacket, all right?”  
  
Jun snorts. “Haven’t you been wanting to do that ever since?”  
  
“Not like this,” Sho denies, not biting on Jun’s teasing. He slides the zipper down, slowly that Jun can hear it despite the steady hum of the ship. When Sho has his jacket open, Sho maneuvers one of his arms to pull it out of the sleeve.  
  
“This is going to hurt,” Sho warns, and Jun only glares at him.  
  
“Revenge for stunning you?” Jun asks, but Sho doesn’t answer, instead yanking the rest of the jacket off Jun’s shoulder and making Jun howl in pain as the burning sensation on his side flares. The part of the garment that fused with Jun’s skin got teared off from the jacket, still sticking under Jun’s ribs, and Jun bites his lip to prevent himself from crying out.  
  
His eyes are tearing up at the sides, and he takes deep breaths with his eyes shut to barrel through the pain. He feels fingers on the sides of his face, and when he opens his eyes, Sho wipes the tears that are caught on his lashes using his thumbs.  
  
“Sorry,” Sho says, and for once, he actually sounds sincere. “Sorry. Can you bear it a little longer? I have to patch it up.”  
  
“Do you have anything to drink?” Jun asks through gritted teeth, trying to move away from Sho’s hold on him. He doesn’t want this treatment. He prefers Sho’s cocky smirks and lewd stares, anything but Sho’s mercy.  
  
Sho moves away from him to dig through another crate as Jun regulates his breathing. He’s beginning to get used to the pain, but that doesn’t make it any less unbearable.  
  
Sho waves a bottle of Grus brandy in front of him, and Jun’s eyes turn to slits when he realizes it’s the same one Sho had stolen from him. He grabs it forcefully, fingers making quick work on the cap before chugging it down.  
  
He focuses on the taste of alcohol. Becky wasn’t lying when she claimed it was the best stuff she’s got; it’s already making Jun feel slightly lightheaded, thereby numbing the pain.  
  
Jun barely registers Sho using the protoplaser to melt the burnt part of his jacket. He takes another swig of the brandy when air hits his bare skin, letting the alcohol work wonders as the stinging pain on his side resurfaces.  
  
“Sorry,” he hears Sho mumbling, “just a little more. I’m really sorry.”  
  
Jun wants to tell him to shut up, but then he feels warmth under his ribs. He looks down to check, seeing that Sho’s finally using the dermal regenerator. Sho runs it repeatedly over the injury until the skin repairs itself.  
  
When Jun finally puts the bottle of brandy down to inspect his side, he only sees a leftover tenderness and no traces of burnt skin. Sho pokes at it lightly and Jun hisses as a reaction, reaching out to whack Sho on the head.  
  
“That fucking hurt,” Jun says. “You’ve never used a regenerator before, have you?”  
  
Sho shrugs his shoulders but gives him a boyish grin. “I don’t live dangerously, like I told you.”  
  
“Except today,” Jun points out. He lightly palpates his side, hissing when there’s still residual pain when he touches the site of injury, but he’s definitely good to go. As long as no one hits his side, he’s going to be fine.  
  
Sho’s still in between his legs, concern still laced in his eyes. The orb is placed on Jun’s right, probably foregone when Sho moved to tend to him. He supposes thanks are in order.  
  
“Thank you,” he says, meaning it. Sho was in no obligation to help him, much less patch him up, but he did it anyway. Jun can’t tell what he’s thinking, but Sho did help him out.  
  
Sho shakes his head, but when he looks up, there’s something else in his eyes. “There’s something I want to know,” Sho begins as he places his hands on either side of Jun’s thighs, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”  
  
Jun picks up the bottle of brandy from the floor before giving Sho a questioning look.  
  
“He was going to give you eight hundred and fifty for me,” Sho says, and Jun detects the slight bitterness in his voice. “Nino told me that the reason you hate me is that when I stole the key from you, I also took away your ticket to retirement. With eight hundred and fifty million, your retirement’s ensured. You could’ve sold me; I was out cold. Could’ve taken the money, my ship, turn back from the plan. Why didn’t you?”  
  
“I’ll be clear with you, I was tempted.” Jun takes a huge gulp of the brandy. He then offers it to Sho, who takes a swig. “Really fucking tempted. But like I often say, I’m not as despicable as you think I am, despite being a pirate.”  
  
“That was more than what you would have gotten had it been you who turned in the key.” Sho wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and Jun takes the bottle from him to have another drink. “And had you done it, you also would’ve done away with me. Why didn’t you?”  
  
Jun licks his lips, his head feeling too light. “People aren’t cargo, Sakurai.” He smiles a little when Sho’s expression turns confused. “People aren’t things. You can’t bargain for people, and you can’t sell away someone’s freedom either.” At the odd way Sho’s looking at him, he shrugs. “You can say I’m not a big fan of slavery or any form of business revolving it.”  
  
“You never took a job that involved the transport of any lifeform,” Sho murmurs. Jun’s a little surprised at the knowledge that Sho looked him up. “I thought it was just you disliking the inconvenience, the elaborate clearances, the lengthy negotiations.”  
  
“I’m not participating in anything like that,” Jun says firmly, shaking his head. “I guess that’s why I have less money than most pirates do. I’d steal crowns, jewelries, keys, or spaceships, but I’m not taking people forcefully.”  
  
Sho nods, appearing to understand. “One last thing.”  
  
Jun scoffs. “What’s this, interrogation time? Shouldn’t you be sending word to Nino that we have it? That we’re on our way?”  
  
“Already did that,” Sho says immediately. “I almost didn’t make it, but you waited. From what I’ve heard, you double-crossed Mizukawa when you worked with her. Did you wait for me because you didn’t have the orb?”  
  
Jun smiles, leaning in Sho’s space. “Partly,” he says, watching how Sho’s eyes are fixed on his mouth. “I wanted to see what’s this Seven-thing that Nino covets so much. But also because like I said, not as despicable as you think I am.”  
  
Sho makes a humming noise. “But you double-crossed Mizukawa.”  
  
“Because she was going to do the same to me,” Jun replies with confidence. Asami-chan was a good partner, but she’s as smart as Nino is. Jun knew from the beginning she was going to betray him. “So I beat her to it.”  
  
“So you think I’m not going to betray you?” Sho asks, smirking at him. “Do you finally believe what I promised in Volans?”  
  
“I don’t trust anything that comes out of your mouth, Sakurai,” Jun states flatly. “But I made a promise to Nino that I won’t try to get even with you until he has what he wants. I’m keeping that. Nino has my ship, anyway. If I want to see her again, I have to remain true to my word.”  
  
Sho’s hands move to rest on his knees, and Jun braces himself for what he’s going to say. Like this, with Sho in between his spread legs and only the cargo bay’s inconsistent lighting over their heads, he can see the undeniable desire in Sho’s eyes, the way his plump lips glisten when he moistens them.  
  
While Jun’s primary reason for not handing Sho over is that he’s highly against the idea of human-related transactions, a secondary reason is that Sho still hasn’t made a move on him despite the repeated instances of Sho hitting on him. Jun wants to see how far Sho would go to get what he wants.  
  
“Nino said your ship’s safe regardless if we have ‘The Seven’ or not,” Sho points out.  
  
“I once failed to deliver on my promise to Nino because of you,” Jun says, eyes narrowing. He leans closer, practically breathing on Sho’s face. “I really don’t want to do that again.”  
  
Sho keeps the irritating cocky smile on his face. “You’re never going to let that go.”  
  
“You stole from me,” Jun says slowly, stressing out each word. “I’ll never forgive you for that.” He catches Sho shooting a look to his side, at the redness under his rib which is the only reminder of him getting shot by a photon rifle. “You have my thanks for earlier, but that doesn’t really undo anything.”  
  
“For the record, I didn’t do that because I wanted to earn your forgiveness,” Sho whispers, since they’re close enough. “I did that because you were in pain.”  
  
“I was handling it just fine,” Jun insists. “You didn’t have to.”  
  
Sho chuckles. “You’re so stubborn it’s actually kind of cute.”  
  
Sho really knows the right words to say to annoy him. Before he can say anything though, Sho leans closer to whisper on his ear. “I’m glad you didn’t sell me or leave me behind. Thank you.”  
  
Sho kisses his cheek before moving to stand up, but Jun grabs his wrists to prevent him from doing so.  
  
Sho slowly turns to face him, his cheeks slightly flushed. “How drunk are you, Jun?”  
  
Jun laughs, his mouth close to Sho’s. “I’ve been having Becky’s stuff for years. I’m fine.”  
  
“We were both drunk enough last time,” Sho whispers. There’s a hint of a smile in his full lips, and Jun wants to kiss him. He’s been wanting to do that ever since the dinner in Volans. “I kind of wanted this when we were both sober.”  
  
“I’m sober enough,” Jun insists, so close to giving in. He can see that Sho is, too. “I won’t be a deadweight after, if that’s your concern.”  
  
“I don’t have any questions about your stamina.” Sho wets his lips, his hands shifting to clutch at Jun’s knees properly. “Spicans weren’t exaggerating when they told me about that and I got proof of that the last time.”  
  
Jun presses a kiss to the corner of Sho’s mouth, delighting in the way Sho shuts his eyes briefly. “Then what’s stopping you now?”  
  
Sho laughs softly, his breath tickling Jun’s cheek. “You’re injured.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes, grasping Sho’s jaw for their eyes to meet. “I’m really not.”  
  
Sho grins before leaning forward, and Jun meets him halfway. He cups the back of Sho’s neck as they kiss. He wanted to do this for the past two weeks. And with Sho's eagerness, Jun's certain the feeling is mutual. Jun feels Sho’s hands stroking his thighs and moving up to his waist. Sho pulls him closer, making him sit at the edge of the crate and enabling him to spread his legs wider.  
  
Sho ducks to plant kisses on his neck, and Jun tilts his head back as he lets out a breath. Sho’s hands move to his back, fingertips lightly tracing his spine. Jun squirms as a reaction and he feels Sho laughing against his pulse.  
  
Jun pulls at Sho’s hair to dislodge him from his body before kissing the smirk off Sho’s face. Sho makes this strangled noise when Jun deepens the kiss and holds on to Jun’s shoulders. Jun kisses Sho silent, his hands wrapping around the girth of Sho’s neck, his thumbs stroking the hollow of Sho’s throat.  
  
Sho pulls away from him with a grimace that Jun frowns in confusion at. “My knees are going to kill me,” Sho admits, and the look of distress on his face makes Jun laugh.  
  
He shoves Sho lightly, still giggling when Sho grunts with effort as he tries to stand. “You old man,” Jun teases in a fake horrified tone, loving the annoyed look on Sho’s face.  
  
Sho pulls him up and flush against his body, and already Jun can feel Sho’s hands traveling down to cup his ass through his tight jeans. “Stop laughing,” Sho admonishes him before kissing him again, and Jun retaliates by pulling at the cotton sash Sho wears around his waist, trying to remove it.  
  
He breaks away from Sho’s mouth when he manages to fish out a ring under the material, raising it between them. It’s the same ring Sho’s father had, and Jun can’t help grinning at the sight of it.  
  
“You took off with the key to everything?” he asks, licking his lips and watching Sho’s eyes darken.  
  
“Couldn’t resist,” Sho answers, kissing his jaw softly but repeatedly. “You can wear it if you like.”  
  
Jun stares at the distinct S on the metal band and snorts. Not really his style. He prefers chunky silver ones, not an obvious family heirloom. “You’re proposing to me, Sakurai?” he teases, biting his lip when Sho starts nipping at his collarbone. “With your dad’s ring?”  
  
“Like hell I am,” Sho mutters, sucking at the skin briefly. “If anyone’s going to propose, it’s you, Matsumoto. And you need more than a ring.”  
  
Jun laughs at that, feeling Sho do the same against his clavicle. He tucks the ring inside Sho’s pants pocket. “You just killed the romance between us,” Jun says in fake disappointment.  
  
“Bed?” Sho asks suddenly, mouth still attached to his collarbone.  
  
Jun makes a considering noise just to spite him. Sho bites at his skin abruptly, making him hiss, and Jun yanks the sash around Sho’s waist to remove it. He wraps it around his hand before pulling at Sho’s hair to dislodge his head from his neck, tugging at the strands a little just to hear Sho moan.  
  
Jun kisses him then; the sight of his swollen and full lips wasn’t something he could resist. He guides them both to the only sleeping quarters in the ship, though that takes considerable time since Sho’s intent on kissing him back with no intention of breaking away.  
  
Jun manages to take a seat on the edge of the bed, resisting when Sho tries to push him flat against the cushions.  
  
“Take off your shirt,” Jun whispers in between kisses, delivering a light pinch to Sho’s side when Sho has the gall to smile at his request.  
  
Sho complies, stripping quickly and making Jun smile. Sho strips really fast—one of the things Jun likes about him aside from his perky ass and perfect, perfect mouth. Jun can see the outline of his erection through his leather pants, and before Sho can descend on him, Jun surges forward, kissing Sho’s navel.  
  
He nips at the piercing and gives it a little tug, making Sho hiss.  
  
“Jun,” Sho says admonishingly, and Jun meets his eyes before doing it again. Sho smacks him lightly on the temple. “That actually hurts, idiot.”  
  
Jun apologizes by licking and sucking around the area, meanwhile ignoring the short thrusts Sho makes. He knows where Sho wants him badly, and Jun truly feels like making Sho work for it because of all stares and the fleeting touches from weeks ago.  
  
Despite all of the tension, Sho managed to be patient.  
  
He could be patient again.  
  
Jun pushes Sho backwards so he can stand.  
  
“Kneel,” he orders, and it takes a few moments of looking at each other before he raises his eyebrows pointedly. “And don’t take off anything else. Not yet.”  
  
Sho’s eyes narrow minutely, like he’s gauging if Jun’s serious with the command. “A while ago I complained to you about my knees killing me.”  
  
Jun clicks his tongue. Not the answer he was looking for. He grabs both of Sho’s shoulders and shoves him down to his knees, Sho’s startled gasp making his blood run hot.  
  
Sho looks up at him, and just now, Jun finds something else that he likes other than Sho’s ability to disrobe in record time. He reaches down to stroke Sho’s cheek, smiling a little when Sho lets out a breath and leans to the touch.  
  
“You’re going to complain again, old man?” Jun asks.  
  
He laughs when Sho scowls. “Stop calling me that.”  
  
He strokes Sho’s bottom lip, pressing lightly just to get a bit of moisture on his thumb. “Then bear it for a little while.”  
  
He untangles the sash he wrapped around his hand, stretching the material between them before putting it around Sho’s neck. He holds on to the edges and pulls a little, enough to bring Sho’s mouth close to his clothed erection. Sho holds on to the back of his knees reflexively, bringing them a little closer.  
  
Nino’s adept at getting his cock out using his mouth, which is why he gets the title of best mouth in the universe in Jun’s eyes. But Jun had never really tried doing that with anyone else, and with Sho’s mouth being one of the things Jun likes about him, Jun wants to see how he would do in a similar situation.  
  
“Keep your hands where they are,” Jun husks.  
  
When Sho licks his lips in anticipation, Jun tilts his head. “Well? We don't have all day.”  
  
The shock on Sho’s face makes Jun grin, and he pulls at the sash pointedly. Sho gets the hint, craning his neck to undo the button of Jun’s jeans with his teeth. It takes a couple of tries—Jun has felt Sho’s wet lips on his skin more than once—but then it finally pops open.  
  
Sho lifts the zipper using his tongue before closing his teeth over the metal and pulling it down slowly. He has to repeatedly attempt to tug it down over the bulge in Jun’s jeans, and Jun doesn’t make any effort to help him, instead keeping his head in place using the sash.  
  
Sho sucks in a breath when he finally gets the zipper down and Jun’s half-hard cock out, looking up at Jun as if he’s awaiting orders or permission.  
  
Jun’s cock twitches because of that, and when Sho smirks, he’s sure Sho has seen it too.  
  
He tugs at the sash to bring Sho’s mouth to his erection. “Go on.”  
  
Sho moistens his lips and doesn’t break eye contact when he darts his tongue out to swipe a long line from the head to the base. Jun loosens the sash a little, giving Sho more room to work with, and Sho licks his length before finally putting his mouth around the head.  
  
Jun sighs in pleasure and Sho begins sucking, his full lips sliding over Jun’s shaft slowly. He takes more of Jun in with each bob of his head, and Jun lets out a grunt to prevent himself from thrusting into Sho’s welcoming mouth.  
  
Sho pulls away with a soft pop to flex and relax his jaw. Jun allows it but only for a while, then he tugs at the sash again to bring Sho’s mouth to his cock once more. Jun meets him with a thrust and Sho chokes, his eyes widening in surprise while Jun laughs breathlessly.  
  
Jun pulls out to let him breathe, but he moves to fuck Sho’s mouth again as soon as Sho’s got his mouth open. Sho’s ready for him this time, though his eyes water a little when he has nearly the entirety of Jun’s dick inside his mouth and down his throat.  
  
Jun’s fingers tighten around the edges of the cotton. He can’t help grinning when Sho looks up at him. This is exactly why he brought the sash with him, so he can use it to maintain Sho’s head in place as he goes to the very back of Sho’s throat.  
  
Nino’s more skilled at taking his cock, requiring less time to have the muscles of his throat around the tip of Jun’s dick. But Nino doesn’t really make the noises of distress that Sho does, and that’s what Jun enjoys hearing at the moment.  
  
Sho doesn’t hum, but he makes these cute choking sounds from time to time. His lips are swollen and his mouth is a mess, glistening because of combined precome and spit. Jun doesn’t let go but instead waits until Sho’s adjusted, until Sho manages to loosen the fierce grip he has on the back of Jun’s knees.  
  
“Very good, Sho-san.” Sho moans at the praise, only that it’s muffled so the vibrations go straight to Jun’s dick, and Jun bites back a groan at the sensation.  
  
He allows Sho to pull back with a pop by loosening his grip on the sash, tilting his head a little to admire the way Sho’s mouth looks like.  
  
“You did well just now,” Jun says, stepping forward to feed his cock to Sho again. Their eyes meet, and Jun smiles.  
  
“Do it again.”  
  
Sho obediently opens his mouth and Jun fucks into him in one smooth thrust, unable to suppress a satisfied moan when Sho doesn’t gag this time. Sho took longer than Nino’s average adjustment time, so for Jun the title still belongs to Nino, but Sho gets second best because of his perseverance.  
  
Jun gives Sho a bit of room, letting Sho dictate the pace. Sho goes slow at first but he gradually builds up in speed, and soon, it feels like Jun’s cock belongs inside his mouth with every perfect suck and the occasional humming that he does.  
  
Jun’s toes are curling and he knows he’s close to coming. He tries to warn Sho by stepping back, but to his surprise, Sho stops him by gripping his knees tight, not letting him move away like he’s starving for Jun’s cock and wants nothing else at present.  
  
The sight of it all is what makes Jun come, giving in to a shaky breath of Sho’s name and pulling at the sash tightly so his release goes straight down Sho’s throat.  
  
Sho takes all of it, even humming until Jun has finished riding it out. Jun slowly steps back, watching how every inch of his cock slides into view out of Sho’s overused mouth. Sho’s cheeks are flushed and he’s panting heavily, sweat from his hairline are trickling down the sides of his face, stopping just over his jawline to form tiny beads. His chin is glistening with saliva, but he makes no move to wipe it.  
  
Jun spends a few seconds admiring how Sho looks; this is something he never got to see the last time. He drapes the sash around Sho’s shoulders, reaching up to brush away the hair that clung to Sho’s sweaty forehead. With his other hand he strokes Sho’s cheekbone appreciatively, admiring the slightly uneven skin that he feels.  
  
“You did well, Sho-san,” he whispers honestly, smiling when Sho makes this small, quiet moan. He reaches down to wipe the mess on Sho’s chin using the sash.  
  
Jun twitches his lips towards Sho’s hands and Sho lets him go. He walks backwards towards the bed, taking a seat so he can remove his boots. “Wait,” he says, raising a finger in warning when Sho tries to move, and he sees how Sho’s eyes darken.  
  
He takes his time in removing both boots and his jeans, feeling Sho’s heated stare on him. When he’s finally naked, he sits on the edge of the bed and jerks his head.  
  
“Come here,” is all he says, then Sho’s moving.  
  
Jun gets his hands in Sho’s hair when Sho kisses him, heady and impatient. Jun reaches around his shoulders to throw the sash to the side—it’s really of no use to him now. He hisses and jerks when Sho’s hand accidentally brushes against his side, and Sho mutters a “sorry” against his mouth.  
  
“It stings a little when touched,” Jun informs him breathlessly.  
  
Sho nods, dropping a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “I’ll be careful.”  
  
Sho proceeds to kiss his way down to Jun’s chest, and Jun just lies back and lets him do what he wants. He keeps his fingers buried in Sho’s locks, stroking his scalp appreciatively as Sho closes his mouth over his nipple. Sho swirls his tongue at the hardening nub repeatedly, before leaving a tiny peck at the small mark beside it.  
  
“How many of these do you have?” Sho asks, kissing it again.  
  
“You think I counted?” Jun asks back, putting his weight on his elbows so he can look at Sho.  
  
Sho crawls back up the bed to kiss him on the lips briefly. “Surely one of the people you slept with in the past tried to count them.”  
  
“You’ve got this really weird idea about the people I slept with,” Jun tells him, laughing a little. “No one tried to do that, ever.”  
  
“No? Okay.” Sho kisses him twice before moving to kiss a spot under his bottom lip. “Three here around your mouth,” he informs Jun before moving on to Jun’s neck.  
  
Jun receives three kisses after, followed by Sho’s quiet murmur of “three here on this side”. He laughs when Sho moves to the other side and drops a kiss close to his jugular. “One here.”  
  
“Are you seriously going to count them?”  
  
“Only those I see,” Sho whispers, kissing his clavicle. “Another one here.”  
  
He looks up at Jun, his eyes full of want. “That’s nine so far.”  
  
“I’m sleeping with a weird old man,” Jun says with a teasing grin. Sho kisses him silent for that comment, using a lot of teeth in retaliation.  
  
Jun pushes him back to scoot to the middle of the bed. He fiddles with the many things on Sho’s nightstand till he finds what he needs, and when Sho tries to crawl over him, he plants his foot on Sho’s shoulder to stop him.  
  
“Watch,” he orders as he squeezes lube onto his fingers, coating them to his satisfaction. He kicks Sho lightly and Sho sits back, allowing Jun to spread his legs so he can trace his finger around his hole.  
  
Jun doesn’t look away from Sho’s face when he pushes in. He lets out a breath as he moves his finger in and out slowly, not missing the way Sho licks his lips unconsciously while he patiently watches like Jun told him to. Fingering himself for someone isn’t something he’s done, but Sho has to be rewarded for the good work he did earlier.  
  
When Jun’s sufficiently adjusted to the stretch he adds another one, and this time Sho’s breath hitches simultaneously as his. Jun starts to move faster now, canting his hips up a little so he can take up to his knuckles, and he throws his head back in a moan when he grazes his prostate.  
  
He feels Sho’s fingers on his leg and he looks down, breathing heavily. “Watch,” Jun repeats. He reaches to his side for a condom and chucks it in Sho’s direction. “And you better be ready when I am.”  
  
Sho nods repeatedly, hands making quick work as Jun inserts a third finger into himself and moans loudly. In his periphery he catches Sho getting off the bed to remove his pants and boots. He returns after a moment to fumble with the condom, and Jun ups his pace a little, just to see Sho so affected by him getting himself ready for Sho’s cock.  
  
Jun grabs a pillow and places it under his hips before withdrawing his hand from between his legs. “Come on,” he says, reaching down to tug Sho’s hand.  
  
Sho slides over him, the tip of his cock poking Jun’s hole. He braces himself on his forearms as he pushes in slowly, and Jun cranes his neck to kiss him to muffle his groans.  
  
“Wait,” Jun whispers, scratching down Sho’s arms as he adjusts to Sho inside him, feeling so full. Sho presses kisses to the sides of his face as a distraction, and Jun hooks his legs around Sho’s hips when he’s ready.  
  
“Now you can fuck me,” he rasps right against Sho’s ear, and Sho pulls out till only the head of his cock is inside before thrusting back in, making Jun cry out breathlessly, head lolling back against the pillows.  
  
Sho’s pace starts slow but his movements gradually grow more desperate and erratic. Every time he drives in he lets out a groan followed by Jun’s name, shakily uttering it against Jun’s neck. Jun bucks back, sending Sho deeper in him, his thick cock filling him up again and again, and he hisses sharply when he feels himself growing hard with each snap of Sho’s hips.  
  
Jun reaches down to touch himself, stroking his dick as Sho fucks him, into him, over and over till they’re both groaning. He clamps his other hand to Sho’s mouth when Sho gets louder, muffling his undeniable noises of pleasure. He feels Sho’s teeth on his palm, Sho’s drool transferring to his skin, and Jun clenches around him in response.  
  
Sho keens and Jun pumps faster, hand moving in tandem with Sho’s hips. He can hear nothing aside from his pounding heartbeat and the obscene sounds of Sho’s body repeatedly slamming against his, can smell nothing but sweat and Sho, feel nothing else but Sho. Sho eventually manages to slide his mouth out of Jun’s hand, and his repeated grunts of how good it is along with Jun’s name is what makes Jun reach for the side of his face so they can look at each other.  
  
Sho presses his forehead against his, and Jun doesn’t hold back, stroking himself till he climaxes for the second time, getting his come on his and Sho’s abdomen. Sho fucks into him thrice before shuddering, moaning right into Jun’s mouth with his eyes shut tight, body shivering. Jun lets Sho ride it out, rocking into him shallowly as he sets his legs back down on the bed.  
  
Sho’s panting against his neck after, shakily balancing himself on his forearms as he slowly eases himself out. Jun plays with his hair while he tries to catch his breath. His pulse is thundering against his ears and his limbs feel too heavy, but soon he feels Sho dropping series of kisses on the curve of his shoulder.  
  
He turns his head just in time to meet Sho’s mouth and they kiss languidly, still wrapped up around each other. Sho kisses him one last time before saying, “I’ll get us cleaned up,” and Jun hums his agreement, letting Sho move off him so he can stretch on the bed.  
  
He removes the pillow under his hips as he extends his legs, letting out a groan when his joints popped. Sho has always been a good lay, and Jun honestly loves the fucked out feeling he gets to experience as soon as they’re finished. He got to come twice today and he’s feeling good because of it, stretching his limbs contentedly until Sho comes back.  
  
“You’re like a cat,” Sho comments with a laugh, cleaning him up with a damp washcloth.  
  
“Have to maintain my flexibility,” Jun reasons, and he grins when Sho leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Bath?” Sho offers, but Jun’s certain he has it prepared already; he took quite a while to return after all.  
  
Jun simply nods, allowing Sho to lead him to the bathroom but kicking him out of the shower when he tries to sneak in. “I want to get clean so wait your turn,” he says, laughing at Sho pouting as a reaction before shutting the door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**En route to the Volans Star System:**  
  
There’s a transmission request when Jun goes to the cockpit and he takes a seat on Sho’s chair before flicking his finger to accept it.  
  
“You look well-fucked,” is how Nino greets him, and Jun just rolls his eyes. He had just come out of the shower and was still toweling himself off. He hadn’t bothered to put some clothes on since he knew that if anyone was going to contact them, it would be Nino, and Nino has already seen every part of his body on multiple occasions.  
  
“It’s an orb,” Jun says, getting straight to the point. “There’s something inside it.”  
  
Nino strokes his chin in mock thought. “Did you check it?”  
  
Jun shakes his head. “Not my business to know.”  
  
Nino smiles. “Precisely why I like doing business with you, Jun-kun. Can I see it?”  
  
Jun remembers Sho placing it on the crate before Sho tended to him. He nods, telling Nino he’s going to retrieve it. He ignores Nino’s comment of “no wonder he likes your ass! You keep flaunting it!” when he walks away to get to the cargo bay.  
  
Once he retrieves the orb he makes his way back, not even the slightest bit surprised when he finds Sho there, sitting on the captain’s chair with only his pants on.  
  
“Are clothes illegal in your spaceship, Sho-san?” Nino asks with a grin, laughing when Sho points to his trousers. “Not that I care; I’ve seen enough.” Nino turns to Jun expectantly.  
  
Jun raises the item in question, stepping closer for Nino to see it better. Nino’s eyes narrow in concentration, waving his hand to indicate that he wants to see the rest of it, so Jun shifts his grip around the orb to show its entire surface.  
  
Satisfied, Nino leans back on his chair. “That’s the one indeed. I knew you two could get it.”  
  
“Flatterer.” Jun throws the orb in Sho’s hands and ties the towel around his waist. “I don’t need your praises, Nino. Your job gave us a bit of trouble.” He points under his rib, at his still-reddened skin, and Nino leans forward to see it clearly.  
  
“You got shot?” Nino asks, sounding incredulous and amused.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Nino lets out a laugh. “You actually got shot. In all the times I’ve asked for your services, you’ve never been shot. I’ve never seen this before. What was it? Plasma cannon?”  
  
“Photon rifle,” Jun says, taking a seat on the other chair. “Still hurts when I touch it so I need more than your promised six hundred.”  
  
Nino frowns at that. “You’re getting an additional twenty-five percent if you hand that over a week before the deadline.”  
  
“I know.” Jun crosses his legs, smiling at Nino. “But you see, in order to get that orb, we had to come up with this troublesome way to get in. And because of that, I need more than six hundred, or that is, more than seven hundred and fifty should we make it on time.”  
  
Sho’s father was going to give him eight hundred and fifty. Jun needs Nino to top that offer or else the orb’s not coming to him. To his side, Sho’s not saying anything, his hands playing with the orb.  
  
But when Jun checks, he’s grinning.  
  
“Did you have to fuck in front of an audience to get it? Is that why you want a raise?” Nino asks with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“For the record, Nino, we only fucked after we got it,” Sho says, keeping the smile on his face. “But I agree with him. We need more than what you’re willing to pay. He got shot. My dad now wants me dead, another person to add to the list of people who want to do away with me. So yes, we need more than six hundred million. Especially now that word’s getting out that I’m not dead.”  
  
Nino drags his hands down his face and Jun savors the sight of him conflicted. Whenever Nino’s behind that desk, he rarely compromises. “How much are you asking for? Without the additional twenty-five?”  
  
He and Sho exchange one look. “Eight hundred and fifty minimum,” Jun says evenly.  
  
Nino’s eyes widen. He points a finger at Jun. “Is this what happens when you team up with someone as good as you are, J? You extort from me?”  
  
“We’re not extorting,” Sho counters immediately, but he sounds very much amused. “We’re negotiating. Eight hundred and fifty, Nino. Each. Plus the twenty-five percent from the original offer if we deliver it a week before.”  
  
“That’s two billion,” Nino tells them, as if they haven’t computed it themselves. “Two fucking billion. I’ve never paid such a high price before.”  
  
“No?” Jun confirms, “Then we’ll find someone else who has. By now word is getting out that ‘The Seven’ has been taken from Dorado. Any other businessman who wants it is dying to find out who managed to steal it.”  
  
“I’m sure we’ll get offers the moment we end this transmission,” Sho adds, finally turning that little shit attitude of his to someone who’s not Jun. Sho tosses the orb in Jun’s hands before placing his hands behind his head. He’s so cocky that Jun is thankful he’s not Nino. He can only imagine how Nino feels with the two of them ganging up on him. “Two billion shouldn’t be a problem if we’re going to add the fact that we’re both wanted men.”  
  
“And that other pirates are definitely on their way to try and steal this from us,” Jun adds, lifting the item.  
  
Nino is shaking his head now. “I knew it was a bad idea to commission both of you. I knew you’d get over your differences for once and I’d be the one who has to pay for it.” He pinches his nasal bridge in annoyance. “Fine. One billion each, and that’s only if you get that damn orb here in Volans a week before my deadline.”  
  
“Pleasure doing business with you, Ninomiya-san,” Sho says politely, making Jun laugh and Nino curses him. Nino ends the transmission after, and Jun turns to face Sho.  
  
“You didn’t tell Nino about the ring.”  
  
The corner of Sho’s mouth quirks up. “No, I did not.”  
  
“You don’t have any plans of selling it to him?”  
  
“Oh, I do,” Sho says, digging through his pocket to fish out the item. “But I figured I’ll let him know about it when we’re in Volans so he can’t refuse. I think we can fetch a higher price for this one than the orb in your hands.”  
  
Jun chooses not to comment on the ‘we’. “Your dad can’t replace that ring, right?”  
  
Sho nods. “It’s made of neutronium, which is, as you know, virtually indestructible. He can commission another one to be made for him, but that would take a while. This one can open any vault in that facility, and I don’t think Nino’s going to pass that up, especially since he’s not a pirate and he can always get off his ass and visit Dorado.”  
  
Jun lets out a laugh. “Nino would rather pay people to do it than leave Volans. But yes, he’d probably want it.”  
  
The console on Jun’s side suddenly beeps, and Sho has barely ordered Take Off to “raise the shields, enable cloaking” before a plasma cannon hits the ship’s side, causing violent turbulence and a brief enabling of emergency lights.  
  
“What was that?” Jun complains after being sent to the ground. He’s still holding on to the orb, but he had to brace himself against the arm of the nearest chair in order to stand up.  
  
There’s a transmission request and Sho accepts it, and Jun actually shakes his head when he sees who it is.  
  
“I didn’t know you missed me that much,” Jun states as he stands up and rights himself again. Beside him, Sho’s darting glances between him and the screen. “Couldn’t get over it, Asami-chan?”  
  
Asami sits in her ship’s cockpit, her legs crossed and eyes amused. She sneers when Jun addressed her like old times. “I was after Sho-yan this time, you self-absorbed prick,” she accuses. “I didn’t expect to see you. I thought you were whoremongering in Ara. But two birds, one stone.” She turns to Sho. “Sorry about the cannon.”  
  
Sho, to Jun’s surprise, waves it off. “You’ve said hi to me in far worse ways in the past.” There’s something in Sho’s voice that indicates this isn’t the first time he met Asami, and Jun wonders how far their relationship extends. “Did you get my present?”  
  
“I did. Thank you for that. But I’m afraid it’s not enough to distract me from coming after you.” Asami turns her gaze to Jun, her eyes becoming cold. “Especially now that I know who’s your partner when you pulled off the Dorado job.”  
  
“Well, he’s very reliable,” Sho says, and Jun sees Asami turning to smile at Sho.  
  
“I always knew you had a thing for the pretty ones, Sho-yan. Frankly, I’m not surprised your partner-in-crime turned out to be him. But this is a tough business, and you do have what I want.” She straightens, fixing Sho with an apologetic look before she phrases out her request as formally as possible: ”Give me the orb and Matsumoto, and no further damages will befall your ship.”  
  
“Always direct to the point. That’s why I like you,” Jun tells her, and he grins when he sees Asami’s eyebrow quirk up. “How much are you getting this time, Asami-chan?”  
  
“With you in the picture? More than enough,” she answers, not even bothered by Jun only wearing a towel around his person. “Normally I’d try to get both of you, but I don’t have any score to settle with Sho here.”  
  
Jun turns to Sho, and Sho smiles at him. “Contrary to your belief, there’s still someone in this universe who doesn’t want me dead, Matsumoto,” Sho says cockily, before turning to Asami. “If I hand only one of those things over, would that be enough? Consider it as me asking for a favor.”  
  
Jun has his tongue against his cheek for that, but he doesn’t comment. What was Sho planning? There’s definitely a plan in there, if that smirk of his means anything.  
  
“The orb _and_ Matsumoto, I said,” Asami answers, eyes narrowing. “I know you like him, Sho-yan, but he’s not the only pretty one who gets a check in every criteria you have. You’ll find another. Now you know I don’t like repeating myself, so the next time you make me do it, I’ll fire my photons.”  
  
That would actually damage their shields. Sho doesn’t appear intimidated, but Jun knows he understands the implication. “Ah, I’m afraid you can’t have the orb. Not after I worked so hard to retrieve it.” Sho stands beside him, even daring to put his arm around Jun’s shoulders. Jun doesn’t suppress the urge to roll his eyes. “You can’t have him either.”  
  
“The orb, I understand, but Matsumoto?” Asami raises an eyebrow, an expression of disbelief on her pretty face. “100% your type, is he?” She gives Jun a look of hate. “Did you finally find a business partner you didn’t double-cross? I know you. You don’t stick around just for the sex. You need more than that.”  
  
“I’m that unforgettable, huh?” Jun asks, smirking. Sho squeezes his shoulder once before taking the orb from him. “I’m sorry about the last time, I really am. But you know how this business works. Our relationship was too volatile to maintain. It wasn’t really you, Asami-chan. It was me.”  
  
At the corner of his eye, Jun catches Sho laughing.  
  
“Open your mouth again and I’ll shoot,” Asami warns, and this time, she looks at Sho. “You asked for it. I tried to negotiate since I actually like you and you’re not a scum of the galaxy like that one beside you, but I can take a hint.”  
  
The Take Off AI informs them that Asami’s ship, Atlantis, has locked weapons on them just as the transmission ends.  
  
“She must really hate you,” Sho says as Jun moves to sit on the captain’s chair, flicking switches overhead and enabling manual control to evade the incoming attack. “To the point she’s not going to hesitate to also kill me even if she admitted that she likes me.”  
  
“I think you pissed her off just fine without my help,” Jun tells Sho, who now sits on the co-pilot’s chair and fastens his seatbelt. “Computer, direct all your power to thrusters and shields.”  
  
The lighting inside the ship dims as the AI follows Jun’s command, and Jun braces himself. Asami likes to attack spontaneously, that even if she has her weapons locked on them she will only fire when she has managed to lull them to a false sense of security.  
  
“If we don’t evade those photons, in three hits our shields are down,” Sho says unhelpfully, and Jun shoots him an annoyed look.  
  
“If you can’t handle the tension here, you can go in the back,” Jun informs him. He hated when someone doubted his abilities to pilot. He managed to escape Asami before. He can do it again. “Computer, begin loading Aiba’s file.”  
  
There’s a confirmation and Sho gives him this confused look when the file in question finishes downloading. “She’s going to fire on us in succession because she always goes for the kill,” Jun says, already used to Asami’s techniques. He supposes Sho doesn’t know that. They seemed to be in friendly terms, and the only reason Jun knows about Asami’s patterns is that they’re not. “But she has to stop to reload. When she does that, I hope your calculations are done.”  
  
“And this file?” Sho asks, frowning at him.  
  
“It’s Aiba’s prototype of an advanced cloaking mechanism. If we floor it while that’s enabled, theoretically, no ship will be able to detect us. But that’s only if we actually have a place to go, so really, Sho-san, get your ass moving.”  
  
Sho is just shaking his head at him and mumbling about Jun being authoritative when the alarms blare, signaling attack. Jun does a swan dive without warning, maneuvering the ship to its side and plunging so as to evade the attack, not minding if the sudden movements send Sho to the ground.  
  
“God damn it, Matsumoto,” Sho complains from where he is at the floor. “Warn a guy next time.”  
  
“Time’s running out, Sakurai,” Jun singsongs as he makes a hard left and pulls the joystick down to send the ship soaring. “Better give us a trajectory.”  
  
“Fuck you, give me a sec,” Sho says, his fingers working furiously. He’s kneeling in front of the navigation console, nothing but concentration on his face.  
  
“We don’t have a second,” Jun shoots back, pulling on the parking brake to tilt the ship at 90. He manages to evade the third photon, but there’s another one that hits the hull of Take Off, causing violent turbulence and Sho yelping in surprise.  
  
The Take Off AI informs them that shields are now at 48%.  
  
Jun cracks his neck joints when he recovers, changing gears and spinning the ship 360 to avoid the successive photons aimed at them. Sho’s complaints of “damn it, Jun, I can’t type” and “maybe I should’ve handed you over after all” are ignored as Jun directs even the auxilliary power to forward thrusters, allowing the ship to swerve smoother.  
  
“Your target destination, Sakurai,” Jun reminds, knowing that he can’t keep this up for long.  
  
“You can fire on her, Matsumoto. That ever crossed your mind?” Sho suggests, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “She’s firing on my ship, and this is just us returning the favor.”  
  
“I made a promise never to harm her ship,” Jun says, remembering the old times. Atlantis is Asami’s most prized possession, just like Paradox was for Jun. If he fired on her, that would mean he’d already forgotten that one long talk they had before that job they worked on together. “I’m not firing.”  
  
“Not as despicable as I think you are, huh?” Sho shakes his head. “Give me ten seconds to finish this.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes. “Okay, let’s pretend I have ten seconds to evade fifteen successive photons aimed at us. No problem.” He tilts the ship forty-five degrees to the right, enough to at least have the photon coming directly at them only graze Take Off’s plating.  
  
Another turbulence shakes the ship, and Jun uses his most sarcastic tone. “Take your time, Sakurai. After all, we’re only going to die.”  
  
Jun suddenly lets the ship plummet, before allowing her to dash in between each photon fired. They don’t take a direct hit but they get grazed repeatedly, causing a five percent decrease to their shields.  
  
“Done!” Sho exclaims, punching buttons and keying in his calculations. Aiba’s file gets uploaded in three seconds and Jun floors Take Off’s thrusters, sending them past Asami’s ship and into the stars, which blur at the current speed they’re at.  
  
Jun only lets go of the joystick when the Take Off AI declares that they’re in the edges of Delphinus and still cloaked, proving that Aiba’s prototype worked.  
  
“I once said I don’t live dangerously,” Sho says. When Jun checks, he’s on the floor, back resting against the navigation console as he tries to catch his breath. “Is this what happens when I stick with you? Yesterday I got photon rifles firing at me and now I got photon cannons firing on my ship?”  
  
“I stunned you twice yesterday,” Jun reminds him, panting a little because of what he and Sho just escaped. Asami would definitely kill them both the next time. This is the second time Jun managed to escape from her, and Jun’s eighty percent sure there won’t be third time so he ought to be really careful. “And you complain about someone firing at your ship?”  
  
Sho shakes his head. “Not the same.” He lifts his finger in warning when Jun’s face breaks into a grin. “Don’t you fucking stun me now just to point out similarities.”  
  
Jun laughs, albeit a little breathless. “I hope you know, Sakurai, that knocking you out is indeed one of my favorite things to do in this universe.”  
  
Sho crawls towards him and Jun only watches with one eyebrow raised as Sho places his hands on each of his thighs. With only a towel on his person, Jun thinks whatever Sho has in mind will be easier to do.  
  
“And I hope you know, Matsumoto, that watching you pilot is one of my favorite things to see,” Sho tells him, now spreading his legs wider to have more room.  
  
“Is this a thank you?” Jun asks, crossing his arms over his chest. The ship’s on autopilot now, steadily making its way to Volans despite the detour they had to take. This new route Sho has keyed in gives them an addition of 1.8 days, but still within schedule.  
  
Better than a slight delay than being dead in the hands of Asami, Jun thinks.  
  
“Would you prefer if I say it?” Sho asks in that cocky tone that always infuriated Jun. And unfortunately, always worked him up, because Jun catches Sho grinning at the sight of his now half-hard cock.  
  
So maybe Sho genuinely likes him. Maybe Nino’s right, because Asami certainly didn’t look like she was exaggerating. But Jun never had the patience for Sho’s words. He’s sick of the crap he often hears coming out from Sho’s mouth.  
  
Jun uncrosses his arms to grip Sho’s chin, thumb stroking the plump bottom lip. “Actually,” he begins, voice deep, and he sees Sho’s eyes darken, “I prefer you doing something else with that mouth.”  
  
He cups the back of Sho’s head and shoves him down, closer to where he needs him, and he lets out a sigh of relief when Sho’s hands move to remove the towel on him to toss it somewhere to the side.  
  
Sho doesn’t prolong things; he takes Jun into his mouth and hollows his cheeks, getting Jun fully hard in such a short time. His hand wraps around the rest of the thick length, stroking in time with his pressured sucks, and Jun just forces his head down, hips lifting off the chair to meet Sho’s mouth halfway.  
  
“If you choke,” Jun warns, and he feels Sho pause, “you’re going to regret it.”  
  
Sho pulls off with a pop, licking his lips. “Has anyone ever managed to take all of you in without gagging?”  
  
Jun tangles his hand in Sho’s hair and pushes his head back down, fucking into him as soon as he has his mouth open. Sho makes one choking sound when Jun reaches the back of his throat, his eyes watering, but Jun doesn’t let go even if Sho is now struggling to accommodate all of him.  
  
“Yes,” Jun answers, smiling when Sho blinks up at him, his swollen lips stretched around Jun’s cock. “Nino’s a very talented person, something I’m sure you got proof of.”  
  
Sho hums around him in response and Jun strokes his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, keeping the touch light and affectionate. “I told you you’re going to regret it.”  
  
Sho’s eyes widen, and Jun gets both hands on either sides of Sho’s face, spreading his legs wider for more leverage. The adjustment in position allows him to fuck Sho’s face in his leisure and he doesn’t hold back, thrusting into the blinding heat of Sho’s mouth while forcing Sho’s head back down at the same time.  
  
With each snap of his hips he can feel the muscles of Sho’s throat around his dick. Sho’s holding on to his knees, his eyes shut as he takes it, allows Jun to do whatever he wishes. Sho’s choked groans vibrate throughout Jun’s shaft, hands squeezing Jun’s knees as Jun goes faster.  
  
Jun’s head slumps back against the chair, giving in to a moan when he’s close. His grip on Sho tightens, long fingers framing Sho’s flushed cheeks. Sho’s hands creep up to grab his ass, pulling him closer to his willing mouth, and Jun looks down.  
  
Sho’s watching him with intense eyes, his lips obscenely stretched around Jun. Sho makes a pointed, calculated moan that goes straight to Jun’s dick and Jun curses at the feeling, the heat in his groin building up quickly, bringing him closer to the brink fast.  
  
Sho’s eyes are laughing when Jun checks, and Jun no longer holds back. He fucks Sho’s face in desperation, his need to orgasm intensifying with each sound of Sho’s choked moan around his cock. Sho’s hands are still on his ass, helping him along, and when Jun finally comes, he makes sure it shoots straight inside Sho’s throat, not letting him go even after it’s over.  
  
Jun slides his fingers through Sho’s hair and pulls, not enough to hurt but enough for Sho to make a tiny moan. His cock is still inside Sho’s mouth, and Jun honestly enjoys the view of Sho like this: on his knees in front of Jun, his eyes watery and cheeks heating up, his mouth and chin glistening because of his own drool.  
  
Sho looks _used_ , and Jun thrills at what he sees.  
  
“Your knees must be hurting by now,” Jun comments, tilting his head a little. Sho tries to move away but Jun doesn’t let him, tightening his hold on Sho’s hair and pulling for emphasis. He makes Sho look up at him as he says the next words, “And you must be hard. Do you want me to do something about that?”  
  
Sho makes this pleading moan around Jun’s dick, one that makes Jun hiss because of the overstimulation. His cock is still sensitive and he catches Sho’s eyes narrowing in amusement. Sho moans again, on purpose this time, and Jun’s thighs jerk involuntarily.  
  
“Fuck you,” Jun says, landing a quick swat to Sho’s cheek. Sho’s laughing now despite his state and Jun finally shoves him away, kicking his shoulder lightly till his back hits the control panel behind him.  
  
Sho’s back hits the unforgiving metal with a grunt, but for once, he doesn’t voice out a complaint. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, thumbing at the corner of his sore lips, never breaking eye contact with Jun. Jun can see his erection in his trousers, and he merely raises an eyebrow when Sho licks his lips slowly, deliberately.  
  
Splayed on the ground like that, Sho looks completely vulnerable, and Jun clicks his tongue at the sight of him. Sho’s obviously doing it on purpose, because he knows that it works for Jun even if Jun just came inside his mouth.  
  
Jun stands, grabbing Sho’s arm to pull him back up. He reverses their positions, shoving Sho towards the chair but not letting him sit on it, instead bending his body over and making him brace himself by holding on to the armrests. Jun makes quick work on Sho’s trousers, sending them to the floor before offering Sho his palm.  
  
Sho turns his head a little to look at him, and Jun’s nostrils flare when instead of licking, Sho opts to spit on his outstretched hand, the cheeky bastard.  
  
Jun reaches down and jerks Sho off in fast, almost brutal strokes, squeezing and palming in the way he knows Sho craves for. His other arm loops around Sho’s torso, pulling Sho’s body towards him, his chest pressed tightly against Sho’s back.  
  
Jun pumps him quickly, tightening his grip minutely when Sho’s hips move in time with him. Sho’s moaning now, head resting against Jun’s shoulder, and Jun simply contents himself with watching how Sho’s mouth quivers with each ragged breath he lets out.  
  
Sho’s clearly worked up enough from being thoroughly used earlier, and it really doesn’t take long for Jun to have him close to coming, his orgasm within reach.  
  
His grip around Sho’s middle tightens and he yanks Sho back, knowing that Sho’s so, so close. He’s leaking all over Jun’s hand, cock twitching and balls tensing, hips doing involuntary jerks to feel more of the friction Jun’s fist provides.  
  
When Sho’s nearly coming, Jun circles his hand around the base of Sho’s cock and grips tight, preventing blood to flow. He pulls Sho’s body back to him, pressing his mouth to Sho’s jaw.  
  
There’s this noise of protest that escapes Sho’s mouth, his hips doing tiny rolls to get what he wants, but Jun doesn’t relent and just smiles against Sho’s skin.  
  
“I told you you’re going to regret it,” Jun whispers, tracing the angle of Sho’s jaw with his tongue. He squeezes Sho’s cock for emphasis and Sho bites back a frustrated groan, one that makes Jun smile broadly.  
  
“Jun,” Sho breathes, and to his credit, he actually sounds needy. Jun takes a peek over his shoulder, finding Sho’s cock so heavy in his hand, the blunt head swollen and glistening with precome. Sho tries to fuck into his grip but he doesn’t give, and Sho turns to him with such a fierce stare that he smirks at.  
  
He can see Sho’s knuckles white with how hard he’s gripping the edges of the armrests. “Do you need something?” Jun asks sweetly, unable to keep himself from laughing when Sho’s eyes narrow at him.  
  
Sho’s about to say something not very nice with the way he’s looking at Jun so Jun chooses that moment to give Sho’s cock another stroke, enough to make him moan and hold on to the armrests for balance. “Yes?” Jun confirms, just as Sho lets out a whine when he stops. “What was that?”  
  
Sho mumbles something under his breath, but Jun needs him to be louder. “Say that again,” he orders, running his thumb over the cockhead and using Sho’s precome as additional lube. “Louder this time so I won’t mistake what you’re saying.”  
  
“I want,” Sho begins, but it ends in a hiss when Jun pumps him again. Jun laughs against Sho’s cheek when Sho’s hips try to follow his grip.  
  
He places his lips right against Sho’s ear. “Yes? What do you want?”  
  
There’s a brief moment of Sho trying to collect himself, of him hissing through his teeth. He’s so worked up and hard that his knees are shaking. Every muscle in his body is taut and his cock twitches in Jun’s fierce grip, and Jun can only imagine how close Sho is to finishing but isn’t able to because Jun stands in the way.  
  
The very idea of it makes Jun laugh.  
  
“Fuck you,” Sho says, and Jun clicks his tongue. That’s not what Sho said earlier, and Jun doesn’t have the patience to spare. He unhands Sho. “No, wait, fuck—”  
  
Sho makes this panicked noise, immediately pressing himself against Jun before Jun can step back. Sho’s hand grips his, not letting him pull his arm free and keeping it locked around his waist. The same hand reaches down to put Jun’s hand around his cock again, and Jun makes this considering hum.  
  
In Jun’s arms, Sho’s shaking, and he makes this cute little noise of frustration when Jun hold on him doesn’t tighten. Jun keeps his hand loosely curled around Sho’s dick, like it’d fall anytime if Sho makes the mistake of letting go.  
  
“I’ll ask again,” Jun says slowly, uttering each syllable next to Sho’s ear. Sho visibly shivers, and Jun continues, “What do you want?”  
  
“I want to come,” Sho admits shakily, but loud enough that Jun hears it.  
  
Jun hums thoughtfully, running his fingers over Sho’s ribs just to see Sho squirm. Jun wishes he had a cock ring just to prolong this; the sight of Sho so keen is something he enjoys, perhaps more than he enjoys the look on Sho’s face right before he stuns him.  
  
Sho’s hips move again, desperately trying to find friction on his cock and he throws his head back in frustration when Jun gives him nothing. “Jun,” Sho’s saying, his voice anguished, and Jun smiles. “Jun.”  
  
Sho turns to look at him, his eyes determined, and Jun’s skin turn to gooseflesh when he sees Sho’s mouth form the words he never really did in Jun’s presence before.  
  
“Please,” Sho whispers, and Jun makes up his mind.  
  
“If you get any on the seat,” Jun says, nipping at Sho’s shoulder as he gives Sho’s cock a tiny squeeze, “you’re cleaning it off.”  
  
He jerks Sho off, going for fast and not letting Sho say anything else other than his name, Sho’s hips steadily meeting him. Jun squeezes in all the right places, and he smirks when one of Sho’s hands closes over his, trying in vain to catch all of his release in his fist as he comes, hot and sticky all over their hands.  
  
Jun continues stroking Sho as he shudders, his eyes welded shut. Sho’s hand is still wrapped tightly around the head, but when Jun looks over to check, he sees that some of Sho’s come ended up on the seat.  
  
He grins. “Such a mess you’ve made,” he tells Sho, who hurriedly snaps his eyes open to see what Jun’s looking at.  
  
Jun reaches in front to swipe his fingers at the bits of Sho’s release, wiping them off, and he smirks at Sho’s surprised face as he offers them to him. “Well?” Jun asks, head tilted. “We don’t have all day.”  
  
Sho’s eyes narrow at him but his tongue darts out, slowly licking the come off Jun’s finger. Jun thinks that’s one of the hottest things he has ever seen Sho do, and that’s including the view he had when Sho let him use his mouth earlier.  
  
Sho diligently wraps his lips around Jun’s fingers, cleaning him off thoroughly, and when he’s done, he slowly lets Jun’s forefinger slide out of his lips. Jun waits for what he has to say, something clever or annoying because he’s Sho, but instead Sho turns around and slots their mouths together, and Jun moans when he can still taste Sho in his mouth.  
  
There’s still the lingering stickiness in Sho’s palm when it closes around Jun’s hip but Jun lets it pass, allowing Sho to guide him towards the showers, their mouths hardly parting.  
  
As soon as they’re inside and water is constantly falling around them, Sho breaks away to look at him.  
  
“That’s just about the dirtiest thing I’ve ever done in my chair,” Sho admits, and Jun only quirks an eyebrow at him.  
  
“We fucked in mine, and the worst thing you did was to come all over yours?” Jun clarifies. Sho’s hands are still on him, stroking his spine, his sides, till they grab his ass and pull Jun closer. “That chair is wasted on you if that’s the worst you ever did on it.”  
  
Sho’s grinning under the spray of water, some of his hair sticking to his forehead. “Not really. I meant that I had to come all over mine and lick that off because there’s this bastard who asked me to.”  
  
“You seem to like that bastard,” Jun counters, pushing Sho back until Sho’s trapped between him and the wall. Jun shakes his head to get rid of the hair clinging to his face, his hands now resting on either sides of Sho’s head. “Like him enough to do anything he says.”  
  
“Well, he’s very persuasive,” Sho says conversationally, expression thoughtful. “Very talented, very creative…I wasn’t lying when I said I like being with him.”  
  
“Feels like I’ve heard that before,” Jun muses, grinning when Sho grabs his hips and yanks him closer.  
  
“He doesn’t believe me,” Sho complains, mouth hovering close to Jun’s. “I told him countless times and he still doesn’t believe me. He holds grudges.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes. “You’re a prick, Sakurai. No amount of sex is going to change that.”  
  
Sho hums. “I’m not trying to change your impression of me.” Jun frowns, but Sho continues. “I stole from you once, Jun. I’m not stealing from you again, and if you think I’m going to ditch you into the deep recesses of space even before we reach Volans, I told you before: I like being with you.”  
  
“I like it better when that mouth of yours is on me instead of saying bullshit like that,” Jun says, shaking his head. He moves away but Sho grabs him back, arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him from leaving. “What?” he asks, a little annoyed. He doesn’t like being overly clingy after sex, and even if he does like Sho to a certain extent, he can only take so much.  
  
“Partner with me,” Sho says seriously, his eyes boring into Jun’s.  
  
Jun shoots him an incredulous look, trying to check if he’s lying, and he frowns when he only sees how honest Sho seems. Sho’s really good at acting like that but Jun vowed never to fall for it no matter what. “Stop fucking with me.”  
  
“I’m not,” Sho insists. He doesn’t let Jun go, and Jun has no choice but to hear him out. The water is creating steam around them and that makes it a little hard to look at Sho’s face properly. “I’m serious. Partner with me. Put off retirement for a while. We can hop from one star system to another, find work and charge higher since we’re both established.”  
  
“I have every intention of leaving this line of work behind,” Jun says, and Sho nods.  
  
“I know. I’m not asking you to change your mind. I’m just asking you to consider postponing. It’s something to think about. You may not like me that much,” Sho pauses just as Jun scoffs, “but we’re effective and you know that. You can’t deny that.”  
  
“Is this what happens when I deny your orgasm?” Jun asks, eyes narrowing. “You offer me even more lies? If I say yes what happens? You’re going to ditch me in Volans, send me a transmission and then laugh at my face?” He leans in Sho’s space, breathes right against Sho’s cheek. “I told you that I don’t trust anything you say and I’m not changing my mind about that, no matter how much of a good fuck you are.”  
  
Jun pries Sho’s arms off him, stepping away without another word. He hears Sho call after him but he ignores it, instead leaving the shower and grabbing a towel to wipe himself off, foregoing getting clean for his anger.  
  
He stays in the cockpit instead, opting to watch the stars. He pushes the idea of partnership to the back of his mind, telling himself over and over that this is just one of Sho’s elaborate lies. Man stole from him once, lied to him once. He’d do it again and it’s in his nature as a pirate, so Jun understands. He just hates how sincere Sho sounded and how close he’d been to almost believing him, because for a moment there Jun actually entertained the idea.  
  
He gets his hands on his phaser just when Sho emerges out of the bathroom, and he shakes his head as soon as Sho tries to say something. “Open that mouth again and I will stun you,” he warns, and Sho nods in understanding, stepping back to let him use the shower.  
  
When he passes by Sho, a hand circles around his wrist to stop him. Jun whips his head angrily, finger itching to pull the trigger, but Sho only presses a kiss to his cheek.  
  
Jun doesn’t know what to make of it, and he can only watch as Sho walks away, leaving him to use the bathroom.  
  
\--  
  
The next few days are torture, with the two of them having stilted conversations. Jun’s hate for Sho resurfaces, at his tendency to lie so smoothly, and on some days he simply avoids talking to Sho all together just to resist punching his pretty face.  
  
Sho never makes the offer again, and the ship makes its way to Volans steadily. Jun doesn’t sleep anywhere near Sho and he and Sho never had sex after Jun got pissed, something Nino seems to catch on the next time he requested for a transmission to check up on where they are.  
  
Jun has just managed to avoid three ion storms appearing out of nowhere and he’s a little irritable because of it, but Nino doesn’t let Jun’s ire affect him.  
  
“Did you kill him?” Nino asks, frowning at him.  
  
Jun scowls. “Soon.” Sho’s somewhere in the cargo bay, fixing the compressor that got busted when a rogue asteroid hit the engine while the ship was on autopilot.  
  
“The last time I’ve seen you this pissed was when you lost the key to him,” Nino says, lips curling in amusement. Jun wonders what’s so funny.  
  
“We’re on our way there, Nino. In two days, the orb’s in your hands,” Jun promises, diverting from the topic.  
  
But Nino doesn’t bite. “I know that. So tell me something else. Did you and Sakurai get hitched somewhere on the way and are now having your very first squabble as a couple? Tell the truth.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jun spits, and Nino laughs. “I’m cutting the line.”  
  
“Oh no you’re not!” Nino hollers, and Jun ignores him, already reaching forward to swipe at the screen. “Can’t you take a joke, Matsumoto? Fine. I contacted you because I’ve been hearing rumors.”  
  
“Spit it out or I’m ending this,” Jun says, not in the mood to milk Nino for it.  
  
Nino raises his hands to stop him. “Is it true that ‘The Seven’ is not the only thing you guys took from Dorado?” When Jun’s eyes narrow, Nino sucks in a breath. “You little shits.”  
  
“Are you going to make an offer for it?”  
  
Nino’s eyebrow quirks. “Is it really the key to everything?”  
  
“It is,” Sho answers from somewhere behind Jun, and Jun gives Nino a look that indicates he’s not to say anything clever unless he wants the transmission cut. “Neutronium-based with the family crest.”  
  
Sho is now standing beside Jun and he raises the item for Nino to see. Nino’s eyes turn calculating, and right now Jun is certain that he’s judging if it’s the real deal or if Sho’s just bluffing.  
  
Jun chooses not to lend a hand, merely raising his eyebrow when Nino shoots him a questioning glance.  
  
“How much is the starting bid for this, Sho-san?” Nino asks, fingers now steepled in front of him. He won’t make an offer; Jun knows he’s too smart for that. But he’s going to try to haggle and wait, because that’s how he does business. Shrewd and clever and not a single credit wasted.  
  
“Well it’s a family heirloom,” Sho says cheekily, and Jun rolls his eyes. “A billion wouldn’t really suffice, don’t you think? Not when the Corvinians and the Dorado officials are after us.”  
  
“I’d say not,” Nino says, surprisingly agreeable. Jun’s eyes narrow, and he catches Nino winking at him. “If you still have that item when you get here, we’ll talk. Otherwise, you’re free to offer it to anybody else interested.”  
  
That confuses Sho (and Jun too, if he’s being honest). “You’re not interested?”  
  
“I like my life, Sho-san. That ring will endanger that, so I’m a little skeptical over buying it. We’ll see if I change my mind when you two get here.” Nino turns to Jun, and Jun meets his eyes evenly. “Kiss and make up while you’re at it, because that last thing I would want in my office is a shootout.”  
  
Nino blows them a kiss and the transmission ends.  
  
Jun removes the ship on autopilot and sets it to manual control, just to have something to do. He’s aware that Sho’s looking at him (or any part of his body that Sho seems to like a lot—probably his thighs), but he’s still annoyed and a part of him still itches to settle his old score with Sho so he keeps his focus on their present course instead.  
  
“In two days, our arrangement is done,” Sho says, taking a seat beside him.  
  
As if Jun didn’t know.  
  
“You can kill me then,” Sho finishes. When Jun turns, he sees Sho’s eyes soft, his features somehow resigned. He doesn’t understand.  
  
They share a look, and Jun doesn’t know what to make of with the way Sho’s staring at him. He can decipher all the lewd ones Sho threw his way when they were still en route to Dorado, but this is far too different, almost innocent.  
  
“Don’t you have a compressor to fix?” Jun asks, turning away.  
  
“You know it’s fixed.”  
  
Jun does; the console on his left told him that when he checked. He sighs in annoyance. “Don’t you have anything else to do?”  
  
“I’m not apologizing for the offer,” Sho says, voice firm. “I meant that. I know you don’t trust me and you probably never will, but I meant that. I want you to know that at least.”  
  
Wow. Sho is really good at the whole ‘I’m honest so please believe me’ act. Jun’s kind of impressed at his consistency. Jun’s certain if he turns to look, he’ll see nothing but conviction in Sho’s eyes. He’s _that_ adept at it, and it annoys Jun to no end.  
  
Jun’s about to say something nasty (or tell Sho to get out) when Take Off’s sensors beep incessantly, signalling an interception. There’s a split-second of undisturbed space dotted with stars right before Jun’s eyes before an entire fleet of Dorado shuttles appears in their course.  
  
“You shouldn’t have taken off with the damn ring,” Jun says, shaking his head.  
  
“That was impulsive, wasn’t it?” Sho confirms, flicking at the communications device to hear the request for a surrender. Jun hears both of their names and the words “fugitives”, “thieves”, and “pirates”. Nothing new.  
  
He turns to Sho. “Any ideas? It’s your fault we now have twenty-seven shuttles blocking our path.” They can’t shoot; they’re outnumbered. Jun prefers the ion storms. At least they don’t come with the promise of lifetime slavery.  
  
Instead of answering, however, Sho flicks the switch before him. “This is Sakurai Sho,” he introduces, and Jun shoots him a look of surprise. “I’m afraid you’ve got us cornered, so if you don’t mind—Captain, General, Sergeant, whatever you are—may I ask for the specific terms?”  
  
The specifics of their surrender, should they agree to do it, are read out, and Jun laughs at the eighty-year long sentence in Pavo. He’ll spend the rest of his days as a slave should they give up, and he exchanges a look with Sho.  
  
“I’d rather die,” he mouths, not wanting the Dorado official to hear his refusal in case Sho has something planned.  
  
“I know,” Sho mouths back, and he turns his attention back on the shuttles. “Give us a bit of time to reconsider our options.” He ends the communication after that, flicking off the switch.  
  
“Well, there’s always the option of me killing you first,” Jun suggests. Sho asks the Take Off AI to map out a possible escape route, only for her to tell him in her monotonous voice that any possibilities will end in a shootout and cause significant damage to the ship. “You really have no plans?”  
  
Sho stands up from his chair, smoothing his shirt and cracking his neck joints. “I have one.” He tilts his head towards the exit. “I’ll fill you in once we’re in the cargo hold, come on. We don’t have time.”  
  
Jun trudges after him, only because Sho never got authoritative until now. Jun understands the seriousness of the situation, that if they choose not to surrender they will die, because the twenty-seven shuttles are heavily armed. Jun has had a taste of how powerful the weaponry of those from Dorado are, and he can only imagine how much damage they can inflict upon a ship.  
  
Not that Jun has grown attached to Take Off, but putting himself in Sho’s shoes, he can never bear seeing Paradox blown to smithereens.  
  
The cargo hold is filled with crates and other effects, most of which are useless given their present predicament, and Jun eyes Sho in confusion.  
  
Sho steps closer, and Jun waits for what he has to say so he’ll know what to do.  
  
“I meant everything I said,” Sho says, smiling a little when Jun frowns. “And I’m sorry.”  
  
The “what” is barely out of Jun’s mouth before he hears the sound of a phaser clicking, and the last thing he sees is Sho’s face before darkness envelops him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown whereabouts:**  
  
Jun opens his eyes to a ceiling that looks too much like Nino’s, and he groggily turns his head when he catches a bit of movement on his side.  
  
“Welcome to Volans,” Nino says, his eyes devoid of teasing for once.  
  
Jun tries to ask what happened, but all that comes out is a hoarse croak and a sudden wave of nausea. Nino rushes to help him sit up as he empties the contents of his stomach to the nearby basin placed on the nightstand. Nino keeps stroking his back until the queasiness subsides and offers him water after, something he takes a lengthy sip of.  
  
Nino’s patting him on the back until he can get some words out.  
  
“What day is it?” he asks, finally coming back to his senses. The deadline. If he’s in Volans, did he make it? Did they? Where was Sho?  
  
“Six point three days since I got Sho-chan’s emergency transmission of coordinates that you’re in the abandoned mining station of Alpha Proxima.” Nino has a patient look in his eyes when Jun shots him a questioning look. “He put you in cryo, Jun-kun. That’s why it took you that long to wake up.”  
  
Jun doesn’t remember anything after he got stunned. “What did he do?”  
  
“My people found you in an escape pod, frozen but very much alive. They brought you back five point eight hours away from the deadline, so if you check your accounts, your payment for the job is already there.” Nino tilts his head. “You have my thanks.”  
  
Jun never had the orb. It had been in Sho’s possession all along, and his eyebrows knit together in his confusion. “I don’t have the orb.”  
  
“Of course not. I do. Or at least I did, before I completed the transaction. I significantly got richer in the last few hours and it’s all thanks to you and Sho-chan.”  
  
“No,” Jun says, shaking his head. “I mean, I never had the orb. Are you saying you found it in the pod?”  
  
Nino nods. “Along with the Sakurai family heirloom. Sho-chan chucked all the valuables with you before sending me a message where to pick you up.”  
  
Jun begins to piece things together. After Sho had stunned him, Sho placed him inside an escape pod and enabled cryo instead of the usual mechanisms because he knew it would take Nino days to get to where Jun was. The oxygen reserve feature wouldn’t last that long.  
  
“Where is he?” Jun asks quietly, dreading what he’ll hear next.  
  
There’s a soft look in Nino’s eyes. “I don’t know.”  
  
“He’s not dead?” That was Jun’s first guess, given the number of shuttles Dorado sent after them and the advanced weaponry they carried.  
  
“No one knows what happened to him after Take Off underwent self-detonation,” Nino explains, and he sounds sorry. “There’s talk that he is dead, because the officials of Dorado came back empty-handed, but there are those who say that it’s just a cover-up and that he’s really in Pavo, working on the satellite bridge for the rest of his life. Or maybe his father got a hold of him and he’s in Dorado paying for his crimes.” Nino exhales. “I honestly have no idea.”  
  
Jun can remember Sho detonating a spacecraft before so he knows the trick. But Nino made it clear that he only found one escape pod, and Jun’s certain that it’s the old one in Sho’s possession. Only the older models had a cryo feature, which worked to Jun’s advantage seeing that he’s alive. That left Sho with nothing to use. He couldn’t pull off the same trick he used on Jun or else he’d be captured.  
  
He could be dead or his freedom signed away for eternity, and Jun doesn’t know how to take all of this in, mere minutes after waking up.  
  
Nino reaches over to pat his knee. “Get some sleep. You’re safe here. Paradox is, too, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
Jun just nods absentmindedly. Nino’s almost out of the door when he turns, a knowing look on his face. “If I hear about anything, I’ll tell you right away.”  
  
Jun appreciates that. He inclines his head in thanks, hearing the door swoosh shut as Nino takes his leave.  
  
\--  
  
Jun sends a transmission to Aiba telling him that he’s alive and is in Volans, currently enjoying Nino’s hospitality. Aiba cries at the sight of him, claiming that he never believed any of the hearsays.  
  
“They said you died,” Aiba says, sniffling. “But I knew, Matsujun. I knew you were a tough guy.”  
  
Jun bears his tearful affection for a while longer, even promising to drop a visit soon, something Aiba rolls his eyes at despite the tears still caught in his eyelashes.  
  
“Just come whenever.” Aiba wipes his tears and flashes him a smile. “I’m really glad you’re alive. Toma’s finally going to calm down. He wouldn’t stop bugging me for news about you.”  
  
“I didn’t know you guys cared that much,” Jun teases.  
  
Aiba snorts. “We’re your childhood friends, Matsujun. Of course we care.” Aiba then waves him off. “Go get some sleep. You look like you haven’t done that in ages. Those eyebags look horrible.”  
  
“And you’re attractive too, Masaki,” Jun says, smiling when Aiba laughs and ends the transmission with a wave and a pathetic attempt at winking.  
  
Jun has been in Volans for nine point eight days (according to Nino’s personal AI), and there’s still no word about Sho. Jun doesn’t know what he’s waiting for exactly. He could’ve taken his leave as soon as he got better, but he chose to linger around and wait for any piece of news, for anything.  
  
Nino, with his blatant honesty, told him at dinner last night that there’s a high chance of Sho being branded in Pavo right now and hefting bars made of alloys to affix to the satellite bridge. Jun refused to accept that, hating every idea of Sho being a slave while he’s alive and safe in Volans. If there’s anything Jun’s more likely to believe, it’s the idea of him being back in Dorado to his family and facing the consequences of his actions.  
  
That idea doesn’t sit well with him either, and he hates how it makes him feel. He hates not knowing and waiting for what might be nothing.  
  
In the darkness of the room Nino has provided him with, he feels the weight of silence more than ever. He spent the last days in Take Off hating Sho’s guts, and now he’s indebted to Sho for his life, his retirement. He’s free to go and Sho ensured that, at the expense of something grim no matter how Jun looked at it.  
  
“Those eyebags do look horrible,” someone says, a deep voice he hasn’t heard for more than a week, and Jun doesn’t bother to suppress his incredulous laugh.  
  
“How did you get in?” he asks, turning to the direction of the voice. His face is illuminated by the tablet on his lap, and he has to squint in the darkness to catch any bit of movement.  
  
“Your ship’s systems are far more intricate than Nino’s,” Sho says, and Jun catches the glint of his earring in the dark. “I managed my way around that so are you really surprised that I got into your room without you knowing?”  
  
“How long have you been there?” Jun asks instead.  
  
He sees Sho smiling, all perfect teeth. “Long enough. You’re not the prettiest sleeper.”  
  
“Computer, lights,” Jun orders, bathing the room in brightness. He has to blink a few times, and he snorts in amusement when he finds Sho sitting at one of the plush chairs in the corner, his legs crossed. The elaborate coat is gone, but he’s still wearing a dark shirt and a pair of leather pants and the boots that ran up his shins. Of the two of them, Jun looks worse. “How did you get away?”  
  
Sho’s grin grows wider. “What, did you think I was dead, Matsumoto? Or living as a slave while you’re free to go? Don’t flatter yourself.”  
  
“How did you get away?” Jun repeats, voice firmer this time, and he doesn’t miss the change in Sho’s eyes.  
  
Sho shakes his head, clicking his tongue repeatedly. “Always with a short fuse. But tell me first: how did it feel being on the other end of the phaser?”  
  
Jun doesn’t bite, merely tilts his head and waits until Sho finally sighs and relents. He clasps his hands together over his stomach. “Nino told you that I detonated her, right?”  
  
Jun nods, and he catches the regret in Sho’s voice when he speaks again. “I had to. After I got you out, I had to destroy her. So I did. But what Nino didn’t know was that I did it when I was entering the atmosphere of Alpha Cygnus, the adjacent planetoid to Proxima.”  
  
Jun understands now. “You crash landed but used the detonation process to cover it up.” At Sho’s nod, he straightens. Sho could’ve died still, despite that. He’d detonated his ship while he was on it, and he’s only here in Volans because of luck. He must’ve landed somewhere far from most of the debris that nobody got to him despite searching the rubble.  
  
“I am now without a ship, and word is quickly getting out that I’m dead after nearly ten days of no confirmation whatsoever. I’m always dead whenever I pique the interest of the intergalactic press pool.” Sho tilts his chin at him. “How’s retirement looking?”  
  
“Horrible. You said so yourself.”  
  
Sho laughs, head tilted back and neck exposed. Jun doesn’t know whether to punch him for all the days of no news or to fuck him after almost believing that he was dead. “How much did Nino pay for the ring?”  
  
That transaction was completed even before Jun woke up. “Almost two, but he chucked it in my account along with the pay for the orb. You want it?”  
  
“After all the trouble it gave me, he didn’t even give you two billion for it?” Sho shakes his head. “Shrewd. And he, of course, completed the payment even before you knew you were in Volans?”  
  
Jun just nods, and Sho laughs again. “I gotta say, Nino’s really good with his money.”  
  
Jun has every desire to maintain conversation, but exhaustion begins to seep through him, on account of his recent lack of sleep and his body’s thermoregulation system still adjusting after the cryo.  
  
“You should sleep,” he hears Sho say. “Computer, lights at five percent.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jun retorts, but his eyelids already feel a little heavy. He sinks back under the sheets, placing his tablet on the nightstand. “Are you going to steal from me again while I’m sleeping?” He meets Sho’s eyes from across the bed. “If you take Paradox, I will kill you.”  
  
“She’s never going to listen to me and you know that.” Sho walks to where he is and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “Get some sleep. You do look horrible and I look better than you, when I’m supposedly a dead man.”  
  
Jun’s almost within the tendrils of sleep, eyelids drooping. He shuts his eyes, not wanting to look at Sho as he speaks. “I’m glad you’re not dead, asshole.”  
  
That makes Sho chuckle. “You always say the sweetest things, Matsumoto. It’s why I like you.”  
  
Jun gives in, laughing a little as he finally lets sleep claim him.  
  
\--  
  
Jun spends the rest of the days in Volans by upgrading Paradox’s systems. Nino, as a form of additional thanks for the ring, commissions a jacket for him, and it looks exactly like Jun’s signature one that got destroyed along with Take Off. Jun supposes Nino only did it after Sho showed up and commented on his shrewdness.  
  
Anyway, Jun thanks Nino in a way he knows how, and soon, it’s time for him to leave the star system and find something else to do.  
  
“Do send word on where your planetoid of freedom is,” Nino says, when they’re all standing in the hangar and looking at Paradox. She’s ready to go, just like Jun. “So I can commission a dozen sex workers from Ara and send them as a celebratory gift.”  
  
Jun laughs. “How about you leave Volans and visit me when I have that planetoid? You’re better than any sex worker in any star system and you know that.”  
  
That gets Sho to laugh, just as Nino shoots him a salute. “You must be in a really good mood for you to compliment me so willingly. Must be the jacket. I’m going to miss that entire outfit of yours, Jun-kun. Don’t stay quiet for too long.”  
  
Truthfully, Jun hasn’t decided what to do yet. He was leaving Volans and dropping Sho off wherever Sho wants to go, but after that, Jun doesn’t know what to do. A few weeks ago retirement sounded very promising and was all he ever wanted, but now he’s not so sure. He has the money, but when he uses it, he’s also paying for the price of the thrill. He likes his job despite its hazards and he’s a little conflicted these past few days.  
  
“Will I know when you’re finally out of commission?” Nino asks, addressing them both.  
  
There’s a tiny smile on Sho’s face. “I’m lying low for now, Nino. But after that, who knows? I’ll need a ship though.”  
  
“With all the money that you have, you can get that immediately.” Nino pats the both of them on their shoulders. “Safe travels towards the stars, and try not to die so soon after leaving.”  
  
Nino excuses himself then, presumably to oversee the departure of Paradox personally. Nino’s never sentimental, but after the two weeks they had, Jun supposes he feels partly responsible for the danger he brought them despite Jun and Sho actually making it out alive.  
  
Jun enters Paradox without another word, Sho right at his heels. He still hasn’t asked where Sho wants to go, and he only remembers when he’s in the cockpit and is flicking switches overhead and adjusting controls.  
  
“I only have good memories about this ship,” Sho says, breaking the silence, and Jun snorts.  
  
“You mean you only remember us fucking a lot the last time you were in it.”  
  
Sho lets out a tiny hum. “We didn’t do that here in Volans.”  
  
That was true and Jun wanted to pat himself on the back for resisting. But now that Nino’s gone and it’s just him and Sho in his beloved ship that they had sex in nearly every corner of, the temptation resurfaces.  
  
Jun waits until they’re out of Volans and the only things surrounding them are the stars before he says something, but it’s probably not what Sho was expecting, considering the shock etched on his face.  
  
“I heard there’s this pirate who’s looking for a navigator.”  
  
The ship’s on autopilot now, a steady thrum indicating that they’re stable in space. Jun doesn’t have a fixed destination yet, but if this conversation goes the way he intended, that will change soon.  
  
Sho blinks at him in surprise, but Jun just meets his stare straight on. “And where would this pirate be, Matsumoto-san?” Sho asks slowly. He’s leaning against the navigation console, arms crossed, and there’s this knowing smile on his face.  
  
Jun turns the chair around to face him and tilts his head. “Just within reach. There’s a problem though.”  
  
Sho frowns just as Jun grins. “He doesn’t have the patience for smartasses and cocky bastards who would steal from him any moment he’s unaware.”  
  
Sho strokes his chin in mock thought. “Ah but what if I pledge—not for the first time, if I recall correctly—never to steal from him again? Would he be more open to the idea of having someone like me under his employment?”  
  
For once, Sho doesn’t deny Jun’s accusations, and that makes Jun laugh. “He’ll consider it.”  
  
Sho grips the armrests of the captain’s chair and turns it to have Jun face him before leaning in Jun’s space. “What if I call him ‘captain’? Would he like that?”  
  
“I don’t think he’s into that,” Jun says, pursing his lips. “But if he can exercise his authority on you…”  
  
“Technically,” Sho begins, voice husky and eyes dark, “if he employs me, I am under him.”  
  
Jun loves the sound of that and he can’t deny it. He doesn’t break eye contact with Sho, instead scoots closer so there’s hardly any breathing room between them. “So you would be willing to do whatever he wishes?”  
  
“Whatever he wishes,” Sho affirms, not looking away from his mouth. “Do you think he’s agreeable?”  
  
Jun hums in thought. “I think he can be persuaded.”  
  
Sho’s face breaks into a smile. “So you’re saying I have to try harder to convince him?”  
  
“He wants his navigator in top shape, Sakurai-san. I think you have to do better.”  
  
Sho sinks to his knees then, hands already creeping up Jun’s calves. Jun can’t hide his interest, and he’s certain Sho doesn’t want him to. Sho’s hands are on the back of his knees when he says, “I do have a question though.”  
  
Jun quirks an eyebrow.  
  
“Is the captain against fraternizing with crew members?”  
  
Jun can’t help laughing. “I don’t think he minds.”  
  
Sho’s hands are now stroking his thighs, an expression of combined wonder and lust in his face. “I was thinking it might be an issue between us, seeing as there’s this pirate I like a lot…”  
  
“And where would this pirate be?” Jun asks, mimicking Sho earlier.  
  
Sho moves his hands to his ass to tug him closer, mouth hovering close to his zipper. “Just within reach.”  
  
Jun grips his chin, tilts his head so their eyes can meet. He’s really doing this. He’s putting off retirement to pilfer across the galaxies once more, only that he has a navigator this time to help him along. Jun supposes his future heists would be more interesting and rewarding, and that’s just not thinking in advance about the money.  
  
When he’s finally ready to embrace retirement again, it might be sweeter than it would have been had he went for it now.  
  
“I take it you accept my proposition?”  
  
“Jun,” Sho says, drawling out the syllable, “you know I would never turn down any proposition that involves you.” When Jun strokes his bottom lip with his thumb, he presses a quick kiss to the tip of the digit. “Please keep me in your favor, Matsumoto-san.”  
  
That’s settles it, Jun thinks. “Welcome aboard Paradox, Sakurai-san.” He shoves Sho off him, smiling at the shock and confusion on Sho’s face before crossing his legs and presenting the tip of his sparkly boot. “For starters, you can clean that off.”  
  
Sho’s eyes widen fractionally, but to Jun’s delight, he cups Jun’s ankle to lift the boot to his lips, his eyes never straying from Jun’s.  
  
“As you wish,” Sho answers, making Jun shiver in anticipation, “ _Captain_.”


End file.
